Makai Gaiden: Rook- The Bride of Sorrow
by scikaiju
Summary: A year after the events of the original mini-series, Carter and Jules' wedding day quickly approaches. A assignment arrives that takes Carter back home and into contact with a horror possessed woman who's previous life had a similar path as theirs.


A panic stricken man was trying to run for his life. But everywhere he looked things looked like giant tarot cards, even the floor and ceiling. Every time he thought he might have found a way out one of those cards slid down and he slammed into it. Before too long his eyes started playing tricks on him,making it look like the room was shifting in certain areas. Almost it was trying to draw him in. Then it looked like the wall were starting to close in on him. With fear quickly taking over he realized that it was. He squatted and covered his head, squeezing his eyes as tight as they could get. "This can't be happening," he said over and over.

"Oh but it is," a male voice told him. He looked up and saw who it belonged to and shouted in terror.

As the echoes of the shout died down the space faded to look like a multi story loft, one that looked like a soul hasn't lived in it for years but a loft none the less. Which suited it's current occupants just fine. One the ground level, sitting on the floor was a woman dressed primarily in a white dress, something similar one would see in a ballet or ballroom but a little more ragged, with her dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, sat on the floor lazily flipping tarot style cards over on an old beat up coffee table. Above her relaxing and balancing on a thin wooden guard rail, was her male companion. Dressed in a dark blue suit with a black shirt he stared at the ceiling. "Be glad you didn't get to him first," he told her while picking at his teeth with a fingernail. "I'm pretty sure he was mostly gristle and really stringy." Stretching, although it looked like an impossible task to any one watching, at least without falling off in either direction. He added, "He was deeply disappointing. I wouldn't even feed a dog the scrapes. If I left any."

The woman continued to silently flip over the by one. Until something grabbed her attention. "Maybe this one would be better suited to your tastes," He looked down as she lifted up the card she just revealed. "Another Makai Knight."

"I hope this one's more entertaining than the last two," he scoffed. "An old man and you're old boy friend. I was almost too embarassed to take a trophy the two of them where so pathetic." Swinging around so he was sitting with his legs dangling he asked, "Is he close by? Maybe we could scout him out."

"He's not in this part of the city," she informed him while flipping over even more cards, "On an assignment. There's a fight."

"Of course there is," he said as, almost sounding bored of it all he resumed his previous position. "When isn't there one."

She continued as if he said nothing. "He gets marked." One last card made her pause and tilted her head a bit, "He's the son of the one from before."

"Now that is interesting," he commented returning to a seated position. "Looking to avenge dear old daddy. It'll be a diversion at any rate."

* * *

In a sparsely inhabited part of the city stood a house. Nothing about it seemed out of place to any other dwelling in the city. Anyone passing by on the street wouldn't pay it any extra attention, which was how the owner of this particular establishment preferred it. Some of their usual guests didn't want to be stared at or talked about as they entered or exited. In fact you had to be part of a very specific circle of individuals, or know where to look or who to talk to, to even know this particular place existed. It wasn't a secret society as most would think of it, the modern world knew people like this existed, now more than ever. But it was still frowned upon in some circles.

Despite knowing this a young couple walked up the walk to the front door. The female of the two, a blond haired woman. Knocked on the door. It opened to let her and her also blond male companion enter. The door quickly closed behind them. Inside they found a relatively normal looking living room, outside of how some of the women lounging around or walking across to a different room were dressed. With some soft music playing in the background a new woman appeared behind what was probably a kitchen counter, based on what the couple could see behind her. "Greetings," she addressed the couple and beckoned them closer. "I take it this is your first visit to this type of establishment?"

The young female again took the lead, almost pulling her companion with her. "Ah, yes. You're website said you accepted walk-ins."

"Yes we do," she answered. "Fortunately for you this seems to be a slow night." At this the male started glancing at the other people in the room, particularly the doorman who let them in. "I'm sorry my manners are just atrocious right now. Welcome to The Dungeon, I'm Lady Daphne, owner and operator of this particular endeavor of pleasure. Now are the two of you looking for anything in particular this evening?"

The woman looked around nervously, as if she was suddenly unsure if this was a good idea after all. Lady Daphne, being used to this, just smiled in a reassuring way, waiting for them to be a bit more comfortable with the situation. "You see, I recently found out my fiance here," she gestured to her companion, "has a particular set of I thought, before we got married I'd treat him a bit and let him indulge this particular fantasy of his."

"Wonderful," Lady Daphne exclaimed. "You're fiance is lucky to have somebody as open minded as you. Not a lot of future wives, or husbands for that matter, would be." Turning to the male she asked, "So what are we into? Just so I can set you up with the appropriate employee to give you a wonderful first experience. Maybe your fiance would like to join you in the session."

"Oh no," the female quickly said. "I respect what he's into. But I don'y want to join in."

"Perfectly understandable my dear," the head of this particular household told her. "Stepping outside your comfort zone is always hard at first. Even if it's in our comfort zone and you're in a group of like minded individuals, can be hard for the first time." She adressed this to more the male sensing some trepidation from him since he kept looking around.

Realizing he was being spoken to he said. "It doesn't make it less nerve wreaking."

"Now honey, " the woman said. "Relax and enjoy yourself. Just not too much."

He grunted and glanced around the room again. His eyes seemingly going back to one of the women in the room in particular. A small, thin looking woman who glanced back every so often. "Honestly I'm not really sure. I've had these needs for a while now, I'm just not sure how to enact on them,"

The woman he kept eyeing stepped forward, an act that made Lady Daphne nervous for some reason. She smiled sweetly and said, "I don't mean to overstep my bounds my Lady but I couldn't help but overhear and it sounds like he may need a more experience hand to lead him on this particular journey."

"Yes," Lady Daphne slowly said. The two women just looked at each other intently, the young couple unaware of what was transpiring in front of them. Eventually Lady Daphne back down from the private conflict. "Again my manners, I may have to have a session with one of our tops before too long to set myself straight. This young lady here is Persephone, she's one of our top switches."

"Pardon me," the female spoke up," but 'switches'?"

Lady Daphne smiled again, but it wasn't as bright this time, "Basically it means she can act as either a top or a bottom. And she's right, she would be the perfect person to help your fiance here to explore this fantasy of his. How long of a session would you like for tonight?" A quick conference between the two helped finalized the details. Persephone took the man, who declined to remove his long coat for the moment, and led him to another room.

Looking a bit more nervous than before, the woman watched them go down a hallway. Turning back to Lady Daphne she went, ""I know you website said nothing sexual goes down here but is that really true?"

"Of course it is my dear," Lady Daphne assured her as she stepped around the counter and pointed out some chairs she could sit in, making sure to make eye contact with the other women in the room to get them to back down a bit, something the young woman seemed to miss. Lady Daphne continued with the regular spiel she went to in these situation, "Despite what some people think, or want you to believe, we're not hookers with whips. Now try to relax, would you like something to drink?"

* * *

Persephone lead him to a room, that looked like a school room of some sort. Walking in a little further he looked around a bit before turning to her with a confused look on his face. "It's a popular fantasy." she informed him as she closed the door. "The naughty student and the stern teacher." She came a little closer as he continued to examine the room in detail, "Or any variation there of. If it's not yours we can make do with what's available at hand, room jumping is frowned upon by Lady Daphne, even on a dead night like tonight. So what is your wish, you hidden desire?", she put a hand on his shoulder.

Now the man stopped wondering around, something about him changed a bit. She wasn't afraid of it. It wouldn't be the first time a client tried to act tougher than he usually was with her. Eventually he said, "Let's start with something simple." Turning a bit to face her he held out a hand, holding something that looked like a lighter of some sort. "Look at this," igniting it a blue flame came to life, flickering in the air. She stared at it, transfixed for the moment. Her pupils went pale as strange ancient letters floated in them.

* * *

In the living room Jules tried to continue as if she didn't notice every other woman in the room was trying to look like they weren't looking at her, particular Lady Daphne who was taking up position behind her. Leaving the offered drink untouched for the moment, she was positive a little something extra was added to it. So she leafed through one of the pamphlets on the table beside her. Trying to be at least conversational she didn't look up while saying, "You offer couple classes? I saw it on the site but I still don't believe it."

"Yes," Lady Daphne replied. "I've found it's a good way for the couples involved to get a better understanding of each other. Especially when one doesn't have the particular set of desires of the other. We have one starting in a few weeks if you and your fiance would like to sign up."

"Maybe after I look into this particular lifestyle a little more. I'm still not sure about it." She looked up and saw the other women still trying to look like they weren't looking in their direction. She added, "Joining in on it I mean, no offense."

Before anyone could respond something that sounded like a crash made everybody look at the hallway. Lady Daphne looked at the doorman and motioned for him to investigate. Before he got too far her fiance was sent flying back into the living room. Getting to his feet and pushing the doorman away he looked back down the hall. A second later Persephone came charging at him. Spinning in place his foot came around and caught her in the head, knocking her to the side. The other women present started screaming at the seen and almost trampled over each other trying to get away.

Persephone knelt on the ground, snarling at him. Then she grabbed the doorman and hurled him at her opponent. He caught the man, tried and succeeded in not falling back from the added weight then tossed the doorman aside. Persephone gave a unearthly scream at him before changing direction and breaking down the front door to get away. He didn't hesitate to chase after her,

Still sitting in the chair Jules lowered her head and started rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Damn it Carter." This was a mess she was probably going to have to clean up for him. This had better not become a regular habit with him after they were married. Realizing she had to say something since Lady Daphne was still there she thought fast. "I.. uh... guess he liked it a little rougher than I originally thought." Then she felt an arm around her neck and struggled to free herself as she was pulled off the chair.

* * *

Chasing the horror possessed woman down the street Carter dodged or jumped over any obstacle she threw in his way. This Horror was faster than the body it possessed looked considering the shoes she was wearing. She turned a corner down a side street that a sign claimed was a dead end, and the horror probably knew the area better than he did. Still he charged forward, not even thinking about slowing down as he took the same corner and kept going.

Once down this particular street he did slow down a bit, surrounded by the brick walls of the other buildings and no apparent way out beside the way he just came he discovered he was alone. Looking up at the roofs he didn't see her, and there was no place that he could see that she could hide. Carter was about to ask the pin on the left side of his coat if he could still detect it. Then he heard a scream from above and a tinny male voice cried out, "Carter move!" Quickly getting out of the way he turned around when he heard her hit the ground. She looked at him and snarled before pouncing at him. Carter was ready catching her and throwing her into one of the walls. She crashed hard against it and he went on the attack

She staggered against his punches. Somehow she started fighting back, first blocking his strikes then connecting with some of her own. On the defense Carter did his best to minimize the damage she could cause. The horror was also stronger than the woman looked as well. She grabbed at him so he ducked and ran passed her. Jumping up he planted a foot on the wall a behind her and kicked off, spinning around with a roundhouse kick that landed with a solid crack against her head. The woman went to the ground but was still moving. Carter took that moment to reach inside his coat and pulled out a black staff with gold looking inlay at the ends and the middle. Raising it up he tried to smash it down on the woman's head but she had already moved so all he got was the pavement under his feet.

She got up and Carter pressed his attack, striking with the staff almost at will. Then she grabbed the other end of the staff mid swing, and with a grunt swung him around and let go. Landing with a bone shaking thud. Carter rolled with the momentum of the impact to get to an unsteady knee. That shook him up more than he wanted to reveal at that particular moment. The woman tilted her head back and screamed as the horror revealed it's true self. Black leather like wrappings covered her entire body, it's eyes and mouth replaced by a closed zipper looking thing. The horror came at him again. He block the first swipe at his head with the staff. Then it reached in with the other hand and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him with all she had into the other wall.

Trying to regain his senses as fast as he could Carter gripped the other end of the staff and pulled, revealing the hidden blades that were inside. In response the Horror's wrapping seemed to come undone as a whip like object uncoiled from her forearms. She snapped them a bit before moving in his direction. Carter did his best to avoid the whips, the only real protection he had outside of his blades was the magical seal on his coat but that didn't cover everything, as proven when a end got through his defenses and hit his cheek, snapping his head around. His hand went to it on instinct he pulled it away to see some blood on the back of his fingers. The Horror seemed to enjoy the damaged she caused by the way she was moving. Ignoring the stinging feeling on his cheek he twirled the dual blades in his hands for a bit before resetting into a new defensive stance.

The Horror started moving her arms around again snapping those whips at him. Thinking he had her attack figured out he ran into the whips swinging his blades to deflrct what he could, A quick snap kick knocked the Horrors head back since it wasn't expecting his sudden aggression. A few slashes from his blades caused her to retreat a bit. With the extra space she altered her strategy and started attacking with her legs as well. Carter found himself back on the defense thanks to the added limbs, then she started jumping around, trying yo attack him from different angles. The attacks were coming at him so fast he could barely keep up. Then the her foot caught the side of his head knocking him around. Momentarily stunned he felt one of those whip wrap around tightly around his throat. Instead of struggling his first instinct was to to try and cut it with one of the blades. The Horror was expecting this as the other one wrapped itself around one of his wrists as he tried to get the blade into position.

Feeling her trying to pull him back towards her he put up a fight to stay where he was. Feeling the whips tighten the more he fought against them he twirled the blades again until he had a reverse grip on them. With some effort he was able to connect them into the double bladed staff. Realizing what he was thinking of the Horror pulled tighter. With one last pull against her Carter held his weapon out in front of him and spun it once, cutting a circle of light in front of him. Then he jumped backwards using the Horror's own pull to get a bit more distance. Flipping over it he quickly aimed and hurled the double bladed staff like a javelin through the circle. He landed behind the Horror as it pierced the ground on the other side, already in it's transformed state. The interior of the circle began glowing once it pierced the it. Still kneeling Carter slightly nodded his head. Red pieces of armor flew out of the circle hitting the Horror as they passed and covered Carter. The blows caused her to release the whips grip on him to try and protect herself. She looked back to see a the unblinking blue eyes of a wolf like helmet stare back at her. A slight growl seemed to fill the air briefly before he charged forward.

Slowing down a bit as he got closer to bat the whips away he continued toward the Horror who started to back. She looked back to double check where the staff was and he saw his chance grabbing the closest arm and pulled her in to land a solid knee to her gut. Stumbling back she waved an arm wildly . Getting his left arm up it wrapped around his wrist again, but this times he reached out with his right to get a grip on the whip and pulled. A quick scramble allowed the Horror to reposition herself in order to stop from being pulled forward. They struggled in a deadly game of tug of war before the Horror jumped at him. Stumbling back from the sudden lack of tension he was caught with a knee to the face as she past. On the ground she started whipping him again, sparks flying off the armor. She kept wailing away trying to keep him down more than trying to hurt him. Again Carter grabbed one of the whips and pulled her forward, giving him the opportunity to get to his feet.

Seeing her getting ready to pull again, he gave her a taste of her own medicine by letting go. She took a few unsteady steps back as he charged, connecting with a straight elbow strike to the head. Dazed the Horror didn't have any chance to protect herself as he started throwing punches, knees and kicks at her. Grabbing her by the neck he ran toward the bladed staff still in the ground. Once close enough he grunted and swung her over head, making sure she was impaled on the other end. Stepping back the Horror exploded as it hung there, now sealed inside the blade for the moment.

Pulling the staff free the armor returned to the circle that appeared above him momentarily. Hand going to his still bleeding cheek he just looked at the blood before separating the weapon and returning it to it's staff form. On his chest the Gothic looking pin spoke up, "That was the only Horror I detected back there, it should be clean, more or less. Who knows what goes on in those rooms," it added when Carter looked down at it.

"Not our business Xypher," he told him.

"But how didn't anyone else back there not know what was going on?", he went on. "Someone had to have notice that clients were disappearing from back there. Maybe even the other workers."

"The Horror had help," Carter mused, thinking it over. "Somebody, or the... entire... group...," he trailed off as a thought occurred to him, "Jules." Without another word he ran out of there and back to the house.

Reaching it he stopped in what was left of the doorway and looked inside fearing the worst. But there she was sitting cross legged on the counter, examining a riding crop in her hands. She looked up seeing him and smiled, "Hi honey."

Carter lowered his head as he leaned against the door jam. Forcing himself to calm down he looked back up before entering the room, "What happened?"

"The madam or what ever you'd call here was in league with the Horror. After the two of you left after putting on the impromptu show she went after me saying 'we killed her, we killed them all', that sort of thing. After all the other ladies ran for the hills I was able to knock her out and put her in," she pointed the crop at another door in the room, "the toy room I think they call it. I thought about tying her up but I figured she might enjoy it when she came to." Jules then saw the wound on his cheek. She hopped off the counter and walked toward him. Reaching inside her coat she retrieved a handkerchief that she started dabbing against his wound, making him wince a little from the renewed stinging sensation. "I swear I don't know what you did before I came into your life. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," he told her. "I'm pretty sure it already stopped bleeding."

"Uh-huh," she commented as she pulled the handkerchief away and looked at the small bits of his blood staining it. "I don't think it's going to leave a scar so nothing majorly or magically medical is going to be needed." She continued to dab at the wound. "So how long did it take for you to come rushing to my rescue?

"I knew you could handle anything here. So there was no need to worry," he said.

"Lair," Xypher quipped. Carter quickly flicked him in response.

Still Jules smiled at her future husband,"Nice try, but I do appreciate the thought. Just remember the..."

"Handle everything part," he finished for her. Jules finally stopped messing with the wound, satisfied it wasn't going to bleed any more. "We better report this to the Watchdogs, and let them know some witnesses got away."

She frowned, "That's going to be a fun conversation. We better let K-Byte know as well, just so he can keep a look out for any online talk about this one and he can inform Alexander who can track them down." Nodding and with nothing else to do here Carter headed for the door to leave. Jules was right behind him, still playing with the crop, swinging it around and the like. Suddenly Carter turned around and took it from her. He look at it then at her before throwing it so it landed behind the counter before leaving.

More upset that he thought he could just do that more than anything Jules protested, "I wasn't going to use it." Clasping her hands behind her back as she followed him out she softly added, "Much."

* * *

Waking up the next Morning Jules sat up and stretched. Looking over at the window she guessed it was still morning, then she looked at Carter who was still sleeping next to her. The way he described the fight with the Horror she figured he needed the rest and tried to not wake him as she got out of bed. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed she re-entered the bedroom and looked him. Knowing Carter he'd probably be up soon any way, she thought she had his morning routine somewhat down at this point, at least when he generally tended to wake up. As often as they been sharing the same bed for these past few months she had better.

Deciding that she was going to surprise him by making breakfast before his usual work out Jules quietly exited the room and headed down stairs. Maybe say good morning to Xypher as well, seeing how she sort of missed talking to the pin. Granted before now she usually left a small message for Carter with him before she left for her own place she still liked talking to him. And maybe check to make sure he was okay with how things were going between her and Carter. At least that was the plan before she spotted some guy she never seen before look like he was tidying up the front hallway. Well dressed and maybe in his fifties if she had to guess, he paid her no attention at first.

Moving down a couple of steps he finally looked up and noticed her. "Good Morning Miss, I do believe the name is Jules. It's a pleasure to finally met you after all this time." He approached her with an extended hand.

Not sure what else to do she took it, but she was still confused about who this guy was and what he was going here. A quick glance at the front door behind didn't show any sign he broke in. "It's a...um... pleasure to met you as well. Who are you exactly?"

He looked surprised, "What am I thinking? I should introduce myself to the future lady of the house." Letting go of her hand he stood a little straighter and pulled on his vest to adjust it a bit, "I am Mason, I'm the servant for Rook."

Here she thought she had him, "Carter doesn't have a servant."

He sighed more than stiffen like she thought he would, "Yes I should have figured he wouldn't have mention me. As I said I'm the servant for Rook, as in who currently holds the title, which at the moment is Carter." He went on with what he was doing before she interrupted.

She followed him, still a bit suspicious of the guy, "Then how come I've never seen you before now?"

"Well it is a rather long story," Mason told her. By her expression she made it clear she wasn't going any where, "As I'm sure you've surmised I was serving the previous Rook when Carter took on the title. However he made clear his discomfort of having some one like myself around." She nodded, that did sound like the Carter she knew. "So he told me to keep serving the previous Rook and his family, which I am doing. But it didn't feel right, like I was foregoing my commitment to Rook. So after a talk with him and the previous title holder Carter agreed that I could come in two to three days a week to make sure everything is in it's place and his cupboards are fully stocked."

Now some things she noticed before were making a bit more sense. "You're the reason why some of the things I like have been around here now."

He confirmed her theory with a simple, "Yes." He suddenly looked pleased about something, "In fact that was the first time he specifically requested that I pick up anything. So I realized right away how much you meant to him."

Despite herself Jules smiled at this bit of news, she knew he was a bit of a softie deep down. "Carter told me a little about the previous Rook and his family. I get the feeling the two oldest daughters wouldn't exactly be happy with this situation."

Mason sighed again, "That would be true of Nancy, Mr. Eric's middle child. She always seems a bit upset when I return from making sure things were all right here, even refusing to speak to me depending on her mood. His oldest, Silvia, wasn't happy either but she has gotten over it, knowing I'm just doing the job I was assigned." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Lillian, the youngest daughter, surprised both Mr. Eric and myself when she stated her displeasure in the arrangement."

"Really?", Jules asked, a bit surprised ast this new. Did Carter know about this? "Carter has been under the impression that she was the only one of the three who actually liked him."

"And she is," Mason quickly said. "It was more of the forced change of her usual routine that upset her more than anything, she is a bit of a creature of habit," he added with a slight smile. "But like Silvia she has gotten over it. A little quicker than her older sister I might add."

He opened the door to the den and they both went inside. Jules excused herself past him and went to the desk and removed the cover from Xypher's stand. "Morning Xypher," she chimed.

"Morning Jules," he replied. "I see you finally met Mason." Okay she got the confirmation that he was at least who he said he was that she was looking for.

"Yes I have, you or Carter could have told me about him before now." , she tapped the pin on the head, Mason seemed amused by the gesture,

Mason walked over to the desk and start looking through various piles of paper that was on it, "Before I forget Makai Priest Alexander stopped by to deliver a message," this perked her interest. "Ah here it is, a K-Byte?", he looked to her for confirmation of the name. When she nodded he continued, "Well he requests yours and Carter's presence before your upcoming nuptials."

"I'll try to convince Carter to go," she said taking the message in hand. "I assume you know how hard that can be at times."

Again Mason just nodded with an amused look, "Now if you will excuse me Miss, I'll start breakfast for the two of you."

"But I was..," he was already out of the room before she could finish her thought.

"Let him," Xypher told her. "Mason enjoys cooking for others. The old man always said his cooking was the best. Never in front of his wife though"

Blowing out a breath she tried to take this new bit of information in. And she was going to have to ask Carter why he never told her about Mason to begin with. At least interrogate the pin a little harder.

* * *

Carter reconnected the staff as he watched the four ax like blades retracted back to the ceiling. He was a bit off today, at least he thought so. And he knew the reason, Jules found out about Mason. And it wasn't the idea she was mad at him for keeping him a secret. But the slight disappointment in her face bothered him. Really there was no real reason to hid his existence from her, he just hated the idea of somebody waiting on him hand and foot. And honestly he should have mention ed she might meet him sooner rather than later. She left after a bit, saying she had something to do and that she'd be back later. Carter had no reason to not believe her, but something was still nagging him in the back of his mind. "I still have a lot to learn about being part of a couple, don't I?", he looked over to his coat hanging on the wall.

"You said it, I didn't," Xypher responded. "I know this is still pretty new to you, but even the old man had a simpler time once he married his wife."

"Guess I'm a bit too much like my father," he mused. Another thing that was bothering him today. He sent an invitation for him and his mother to attend his and Jules' ceremony weeks ago. So far nothing, not even anything saying they wouldn't be attending. He looked at the staff in his hands, maybe taking on the title of Rook bothered him more than Carter thought. One problem at a time he told himself, deal with the relatively smaller one first. "Can you think of anything else Jules might be in the dark about?"

"Not unless you're hiding something from me too," he told him. "Just give her a bit of time. She was getting curious at how well kept the place was if you recall." He did but said nothing as he walked over and retrieved his coat, putting it on He figured he do some gate hunting beforer nightfall, hopefully run into Jules along the way so they could talk things out. Carter opened the door that led to main building above and saw her standing there, along with a rather big steamer trunk and another Makai Priest.

"Oh, hi Carter," she said noticing him. And realized he was staring at the trunk. "Okay, I should have asked first, but." She glanced at the other priest who got the hint and excused himself for the moment. "But since I'm going to officially move in after we're married I figured I should start bringing more of my things over to save time later."

"Makes sense," he told her and it did. "But why bring it down here?"

"All right here's were I should have asked first." she moved past him and into the training room. "This trunk contains a lot of my equipment and books. I figured since you have this whole room you're not really using," crossing the room she opened a side door revealing another room empty except for a layer of dust on the floor. "That I can use it as a workshop. I'll keep my books and equipment in here so it doesn't get in the way."

Carterr looked at the room for a second before going, "It might be a bit crowded if you want to use the space for a workshop. Especially if you put in a work bench." She looked a bit disappointed before he added, "We can keep the books in the den upstairs at least."

Realizing what he was saying Jules quickly hugged him around the waist saying, "Best future husband ever." Then she hurried off leaving Carter to briefly wonder why Mason hasn't touched this particular room at all since he made it clear just his bedroom was off limits.

"She really had to twist your arm there didn't she," Xypher commented after a couple of seconds, with a bit of humor in his voice.

Carter look in the room again, before closing the door, "I had to be keeping it empty for a reason." Xypher couldn't see the slight smirk on his face as he said that.

* * *

Once upstairs they entered the den. Jules kept talking plans for the room. "Now I'm going to have to go through both our book collections, I'm sure there's going to be doubles somewhere. I can keep any duplicates I have downstairs in my new workshop."

"We can go through them," he told her. "You don't have to do it all by yourself." He stopped talking when she saw her look at the desk. Then he noticed what she was looking at, a red envelope singling the Watchdogs had an assignment for him.

Jules looked particularly unhappy at this, "They do know we're getting married soon, don't they?", she asked. "I don't want them wearieng you out before then."

"What have you two been doing in the bedroom then?", Xypher asked her. Carter quickly flicked him, "Ow! I'm just asking."

"Thank you," Jules said as Carter approached the desk. Taking the envelope in one hand and his Madou lighter in the other he ignited a corner with the blue flame.

Letting go as it was completely consumed the ashes of the envelope rearranged themselves to form a message in the Makai language that hung in the air. Just long enough for him to read it."A team of two Horrors have appeared. Go home to get details on the two," Carter said out loud

"Go home?", Jules repeated. "Something here has these details?" She looked at the books on the selves, "That go through is going to take longer than I thought."

"I don't think they meant here exactly," Carter said, not looking particularly happy. There was only one other home that they could be talking about. Although he wasn't sure what could be there either.

* * *

The wooded path they walked on was perfectly peaceful, particularly with the sounds of a nearby brook in the back ground. While Carter was bombarded by memories of growing up here next to him Jules took everything in. "It's lovely out here," she commented. She stopped seeing a rope tied to a tree that wasn't that far off. "I never took you for the swinging from the tree type." He stopped and quickly located it and snorted a bit. He remembered that particular tree being bigger for some reason, then he started back down the path. "A little far from the house, isn't?", Jules asked as she rejoined him.

"I put it there," he told her. "Father thought that sort of thing was frivolous and not necessary to my training. I'm pretty sure he knew about it. As you saw I didn't really do that good a job at hiding it."

"Maybe he wasn't as against it you thought he was," she offered. Saying nothing in response she added, "I mean he had plenty of time to take it down since then." still he said nothing, mainly because he never really considered that. "So," she said breaking the short silence, "you and you dad haven't spoken since you took up being Rook?"

"No," he answered softly.

"Have you tried?"

"Of course I tried," he snapped at her. "I've haven't heard a word from him. Not one. Not even if he's coming to the wedding."

Xypher choose then to speak up, "Carter calm down. You don't have to take it out on Jules."

"I'm not," he began. Then he looked up at Jules and immediately felt like a jackass. "Sorry," he told her, "It's just."

"It's a sore spot," she said for him."I get it, I really do. So I'm not going to kick your ass for it this time. But next time," she pointed a finger at him before breaking out in a small smile they walked the path a bit more before she said, "I have to admit, I never thought you could get that upset about anything. Yes there was that whole thing with Morgan and his family." His anger flared briefly, but not at her this time. Just the idea all four lives was cut short like that, especially the kids. He could see the anger rise in her too a bit seeing her former teacher was the culprit.

Getting herself out of that particular mood she told, "If nothing else I get to meet my future in-laws. I hope you appreciate that I'm fighting the urge to ask if you think'll like me."

"They're going to love you," he told her anyway. And since they were on the topic of the wedding, "Are you're parents planning on coming."

"Mom is," she said. "Dad's not sure he can get away in time, Having a regular job ever since they stepped away from things is really taking up his time." He nodded, knowing that occasionally a Makai Priest would retire from the order after a certain age. But while officially they're supposed to cut all ties once they entered the outside world some connection were still kept.

"Carter!", a new voice called out. Both of them looked up to see an older woman with light brown hair further up the path waving at them. Once he waved back she jogged toward them. "Come here, she said once she was close enough to engulf him in a big ol' hug that he returned. She held him at arms length after she stepped back, "Let me get a good look at you. Yup. You're a full fledged Knight all right." A finger started examing his cheek, the one that took the whip hit the night before, "And about as careful as one too it seems." Turning toward Jules she went, "And is this who I think it is?"

"Mom." he said, "this is Jules."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jules told her, extending a hand. Instead she was pulled into another big hug. And Jules was finding it a little hard to breath at the moment from the look of it. Carter tried to get his mother to realize this.

When she finally let go she said, "So you're the one trying to make an honest man out of my boy."

"I'm going to try Mrs. Greystone," she said in jest. His mother gave her a smile realizing it. Taking both their hands she led them to the house which was now in view. Carter mind went into overdrive as memories of growing up flashed through his mind. The single story house didn't look like it changed a bit since he had been gone,

"Now let's stop it with this whole 'Mrs. Greystone' nonsense dear. You make me sound like a grandmother and I'm not ready to be one of those just yet, you hear me Carter. If you don't feel comfortable calling me 'mom', at least call me Judith."

"Ah.. alright Judith," Jules said in response. She looked over at Carter when she let go of their hands .and walked forward toward the house.

"Paul!". She yelled, "Paul! They're here!" from behind the house came an older gentleman, who Carter obviously got his hair color from not to mention some of his looks. Behind him came another male, based on his dress Carter could tell he was another Makai Knight, maybe still a trainee based on his clothing and how young he looked, maybe a couple of years young than he and Jules. But mainly from how far he stayed behind his father, Carter remembered having to do the same back when he was training under him.

Trying not to show the trepidation he was feeling Carter walked forward to his Father. The two of then just stared at each other for a moment before Carter reluctantly put out a hand and said, "Father." The other man looked at the offered hand then at him.

"Carter," he said without taking his hand then walked to his wife and past her leaving Carter fighting to keep his disapointment from show. Turning to follow he saw his mother and Jules looking at him, both knew him well enough to see it. Jules mouthed the word "wow" while his mother shook her head.

"Uh.. hi," the other man, who stayed behind, said. "I'm Marcus," he offered a tentative hand of his own. Looking to see where his father went Carter took the offered hand. Which caused a great wave of relief to wash over him, seeing how he visibly relaxed. Continuing he said, "I've been training under you father for the past few months. I guess I been chosen to take over for him as a Makai Knight."

"Good to meet you Marcus," Carter said. But he was confused about something, "You're still in training?"

"You look old enough to be a full fledged Knight to me," Jules added. He started looking embarrassed about his situation. In all honesty Carter might have been too if he was in his shoes

"It's Paul dear," his mother cut in, and again Marcus looked a bit relieved. "But he's bring stubborn and saying he's not ready to take it yet."

Looking at Marcus he asked, "The sword?" the other man nodded, and now he understood. Although Jules seemed a bit confused by what he was talking about. He would have to remember to explain it to her later.

"I keep thinking there's a trick to it but he says there isn't one," Marcus went on.

"That's because there isn't a trick," his father said sharply coming up behind the group. Jules and Marcus jumped a little. Being used to this particular habit Carter and his mother barely reacted outside of looking at him. "It's just a sword like any other. And you didn't introduced me to her."

"You walked off before I could," Carter shot back. Paul didn't look impressed by it, or shocked for that matter, he just looked his son over once. "Any way, this is Jules, my fiance," Jules held out a hand that his father apparently completely ignored, making her to take a couple of steps back. Which raised Carter's ire a bit. Apparently sensing it his mother stepped between them. Finally his father took the offered hand for a quick shake and let go.

Then out of the blue, "And I'm Xypher. You could say I'm Carter's original partner."

Paul took a good look at the pin on the left side of his coat, "Saddled with one of those things I see." He turned away, heading back to the house, "Watchdogs sent you here for a reason, let's see why." His mother looked at Jules apologetically before heading back herself.

"Bad enough someone called me a do-dad, now someone else is calling me a thing," Xypher complained as he, Jules and Marcus followed them.

* * *

Back at the loft the male was walking the wooden rail like a tight rope. He whined, "How much longer. I want to meet sonny boy before he gets too boring to entertain me.

Below having moved to a old sofa the woman read the cards in front of her, "Soon Sean, soon. They do need to find us first. They have to learn about the old 'us' before then."

"He better not take too long Lucille," he said. Then he stopped and looked down at her,"Hold it a tick. 'They'? He's not alone?"

Slowly shaking her head she told him, "No. Not only is Marcus coming along for the ride but he has a Makai Priest for a partner." she read something else in the cards that she didn't share with him. This Priest was more than just a partner to the Knight. This bit of information made her want to end this person and partnership personally.

* * *

At some point since he left his parents, more than likely his mother, had installed a swing bench on the front porch of the house. She and Marcus, who was carrying his father's sword for him, currently occupied the bench while Jules took an old stool to sit on. Carter, who was trying to figure out why the sight of Marcus holding that sword was bothering him, stood by her as they all looked across the porch at his father. "What did the Watchdogs tell you exactly?" Short and to the point just like he remembered.

So Carter kept his response short as well, "Only that details on the Horrors would be here, nothing else." Not that he had much more than that to begin with.

Paul readjusted his stance a bit as he crossed his arms and lowered his head and grunted, "Cryptic bastards as always." Then he added, "I don't see why they had to send for you." Jules sucked in a breath as Carter entire body stiffened up a bit.

"Paul," his mother quickly snapped at him. He looked up at them like he didn't know he said anything wrong.

Jules turned in her seat so she was looking at her and Marcus. "So do either of you have any idea why we were sent here first?"

Looking right at Paul, almost daring him to stop her, she said. "About two nights ago, Paul and Marcus caught word of these two Horrors and went to investigate. They came back in worse shape than they left, particularly your father. But that's something I've seen before, so I wasn't that concerned at first."

Jules leaned in a bit closer, "So what happened that night?"

"I knew them," Marcus spoke up. Paul shot him a look Carter didn't recognize on him before. "Or I used to," he corrected himself. "They were students at the same training school that I went to."

"Do these two have a name?", Carter asked.

He nodded, "Sean Lastings and Lucille Trevor. Sean was my best friend. Lucille, she could have been somebody special, she … was special. I mean it just never worked out."

Curious at his wording Jules went, "Define special."

He was reluctant to answer but Judith urged him on, "Go ahead dear, tell them what you told me. They need to know."

He took in a deep breath before saying, "She was a Makai Guide, or she tried to be any way."

"Whoa," Jules said suddenly, "There's some of those still around?" Not familiar with this term Carter looked at her for clarification. She obliged but she was still stunned at this bit of news. "Essentially they're a Makai Priest who can read the fates. But for some reason it became a lost art."

"It's pretty much an dead art based on what I understood," Judith chimed in. "The order didn't see any reason to keep it around based on my findings."

Marcus went on, "She never really planed on being one to begin with. She discovered she had a gift for it by accident, after messing around with an old deck of cards she found one day. She claimed she saw something as a joke and it came true. We were a little freaked out at the time but we convinced ourselves it was just a coincidence. Then it happen again and again. The teachers there were encouraging her to develop this particular gift up until she started revealing some secrets they didn't want known. Then they forced her to stop it and took away the cards."

"What happened then?", Jules asked.

"Sean and me found the deck they took and secretly gave it back to her," he answered. "We helped her practice when everyone was supposed to be a sleep. She got pretty good at it, but she had a limit to her abilities."

Carter spoke up, "What sort of limit are we talking about?"

"It's hard to explain, at least that's what she always said. "The further in the future she tried to look the more variables that came into play that could change it. So she only looked a day or two ahead at most."

"Imagine what she could do if they didn't try to stop her," Jules commented. "Any idea what happened to her after you guys left the school?"

"We kept in touch off and on," he answered. "Last I spoke to her she was in it deep with a Makai Knight she met, they were even talking about a marriage ceremony at some point." She and Carter silently exchanged looks but said nothing, but both were worried about how this particular tale was going to end. Marcus added, "Then I got word that it ended messily. She caught him cheating on her with another Makai Priest. He apparently even struck her when she confronted him about it."

"And there it started," Jules muttered to herself. Carter understood what she meant, the moment darkness entered her heart and left her open to a being possessed by a Horror.

"What about Sean?", Carter asked him. "Did you hear anything about him after you all left."

"No," he said dropping his head a bit. "He cut off all contact with everybody he knew after he got kicked out of the school. He was caught selling artifacts on the black market and fighting those outside of the Order for money. He was really angry when they did. I figured that was the cause of his eventual fall."

"That wold be my guess too," Carter told him. His father nodded in agreement, He was going to say something else when he took a good look at the sword in the other man's hands, finally understanding what was bothering him. He grabbed it before Marcus could react. He examed it, even pulling it out of it's sheath a bit. Something was wrong here. Looking at his father he went, "Where's your sword?"

Stiffening up a bit he told him, "It's in your hands."

"No it's not," he stated plainly. "It been altered to look like it but it's not the one I grew up around. What happened to it?"

"I told you he'd notice," Judith mumbled a little too loud.

"Sean took it," Marcus said over Paul's souring expression. "When we confronted them they locked us in some sort of tarot card like environment and pretty much batted us around. After a bit he stopped and said we weren't worth the trouble to even eat. Paul still went at him but Sean knocked him away and walked off with the sword."

"Enough!", Paul barked at him and walked away, obviously embarrassed over this being revealed. Carter watched him go before motioning for Jules to follow him to the other side of the porch.

Just loud enough for him to hear she said, "You want me to contact K-Byte?"

"The first chance you get," he said. "If Sean got kicked out of the Order then he had to start having some sort of trail he can track down." Stepping away he spoke to Marcus, "Come with me," he said.

"Where?", he asked getting up.

"I figured we could spar for a bit," he said. "I want to see how good the man they picked to take over for my father is." Carter realized how ironic that statement was considering how he was chosen to become the current Rook. Marcus seemed to accept this and followed him off the porch and to the practice yard. "Besides if you impress me, maybe I'll teach you."

"Teach me what?", he asked.

Carter looked around for his father before saying, "The trick to using the sword. Your going to need to know it once we get it back." Marcus looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

Standing alone in the living room Jules looked at the silver orb in her hand. A voice came from it saying, "I'll get right on that Jules."

Satisfied with the response Jules said, again making sure she wasn't being overheard, "Thanks K-Byte. Me and Carter will be over later to see what you found." The orb flashed briefly indicating the hacker ended the communication link. Pocketing the orb she went to the room Carter's mother went into. It felt weird sneaking around like this but her and Carter both agreed that the fewer people who knew about the hacker the safer he would be. He was lucky someone a little more open minded had found him when he got caught. And while she considered him a friend at this point, he's also been more than helpful since the Watchdogs told Carter about him. Mainly letting them know about potential Horror activity when he found rumors online. Or helping them find locations like that club from last night.

Entering the side room Jules was surprised that it was empty. She was sure this was the door she entered. "Judith?", she called out."

"Out here dear," came the response. It still took a bit of searching to find another door that lead to the outside. Jules walked onto another porch of sorts that wasn't visible from the front of the house. Judith was sitting in a rocking chair looking out at something. Following her gaze she saw Carter and Marcus sparing with wooden training swords. "Have a seat," she said motioning to the chair next to her. She did so as the older woman continued," I had Paul build this for me before Carter was born. Just so I could make sure any child we had was going to be alright during the training he was going to put him through. But they do seem to go out of there way to get themselves hurt though, don't they?", she said with a bit of a grin, and tapping her cheek. Indicating the mark Carter currently had.

"I thought you were going to blame me for it for a moment there," Jules told her.

She took her hand and patted it, "Jules dear, not only did I marry a Knight, my father and brother were ones too. I learned a long time ago that the word 'careful' isn't in there vocabulary." Letting go she added, "Not often enough anyway. So blaming you didn't enter my mind. That's a lie, it briefly crossed it the moment I saw it. But then I remembered that he's a 's been times Paul pretty much came crawling through the door he was in such bad shape." Leaning back into her chair she sighed, "You'll learn what I'm talking about soon enough I suppose, especially when you become a mother." Then her mood changed again as she looked at her with a smirk, "But not too soon now."

She smiled back, "I understand Judith."

She nodded as she rocked back and forth. Then she said, "I have to be honest with you dear, I did do some checking on you after I found out you and Carter became engaged." Jules wasn't exactly sure where this was heading so she waited for her to continue. Didn't mean she wasn't worried about what she might have heard. "You're trained to fight Horrors," she said after a bit. "Believe it or not I'm glad that you are. It means he's not out there by himself every night now."

"I try to hold my own," she told her. "It's not easy some times."

"I'm sure," Judith said. "Actually part of me is a little jealous. Makai Priest weren't usually trained to fight when I was growing up. We were taught to support the Knights, not fight with them. There were days I wished I was able to fight outside of self defense. Particularly on the nights Paul barely made it home." She left that hanging in the air for a bit.

"Look at me," she then said, "talking about my wants when I should be getting to know you better. So how did you met Carter?"

"My old mentor introduced us," she answered her. "They were meeting up about a small assignment he was just given by the Watchdogs. I just happen to be there."

"And this was after Carter was given the Rook mantle?", she asked.

"Yes, he had it for about a year I want to say. But he was definitely Rook at that point." She gestured toward the two sparing Knights, "In fact this the first time I've ever seen Carter use a single sword in any sort of situation." Judith seemed to understand this. And Jules knew what she wanted to ask but wasn't sure how to bring it up without causing an issue with her future mother-in-law. Figuring it was best to come right out and ask it than beating around the was still cautious as she asked, "What did you and Paul think of Carter being chosen to replace another Makai Knight."

"Why do you ask?", Judith said looking at her.

"Because Carter seems to think his Father is upset with him for it. And they way he was acting toward him earlier it's hard to disagree with him."

Judith sighed again, "I wish I could too. Paul practically had to push him to accept. So I have no idea what happened to cause this rift between them." Jules relaxed a bit just finding out she saw it as well. "Part of me wants to say it's just Paul being Paul but after earlier I have no idea. I guess that means we have to bang their heads together until they work it out," she said with a mischievous grin that Jules shared.

* * *

After using the Rook sword for the past couple of years Carter had to admit it felt strange going back to a single sword. But he was trained from a young age with a single sword, so he got back into the rhythm of it fairly quickly. And he had to admit Marcus was pretty good himself, especially when he realized how rusty Carter was a first. He went in right away, trying to make sure Carter didn't have a chance to get use to it again.

This went on for a while and Carter silently approved at how quick Marcus was adapting his own strategy as it went alomg. While he could see his father's influence in his style there was bits that he wasn't familiar with, more than likely from whomever taught him originally. He was seeing the same in Carter he was sure. But Carter had learned to meld all he had learned to come up with something thast was his own and after a bit started using that to finally gain an advantage over Marcus, ending the duel by knocking his practice sword away then placing the edge of his at Marcus' neck. He yielded in defeat and Carter removed the weapon accepting the win. They both bowed to each other. "You're good," he told him.

Knowing how his father was a bit stingy with the complements Carter wasn't shocked that he seemed more than a bit pleased at hearing it. "Thank you sir," he responded pretty much automatically. With a raised eyebrow Carter walked over and put his practice sword down, then he picked up the sword his father tried to fool him with. Marcus perked up when he did so. "I'm surprised you said there was a trick to using it. Paul seems pretty insistent that there isn't."

Grunting Carter told him, "That's because in his mind there isn't one." Examining the handle he briefly wondered why he didn't see right away that this wasn't the family sword. "You either see how to use it or you don't. But he forgets that nobody else thinks like he does, not even his own son," he added a bit darkly. Shaking that mood off he turned toward Marcus while drawing the blade. "Be honest, the first time you wielded the sword what did you notice?"

Marcus was reluctant to answer but he said, "That it felt like the balance was off some how, like it was heavier at the tip of the blade but that's not possible."

"Well," Carter started, "It feels like the balance is off because it is." He held the sword in such a way that it was balancing on his thumb with a slight wobble. "My," he took a second to think about it, Great, great grandfather had it done. We're not sure who he went to or how they did it but it's heavier at the tip of the blade by the time they were finished. Everybody assumes it was a Makai Priest but nobody can detect what was done, Mom couldn't even find a hint of a spell every time she tried."

"So what's the trick?", he asked. Carter heard the small bit of frustration in his voice, and having shared it growing up didn't want to call him on it.

"Again be honest," he said instead. "You tried to compensate for the weight, don't you?" Carter just looked at him, waiting. Eventually he nodded. "I made the same mistake. And I'm sure my father did too. But the trick is you have to use the added weight," he started swinging the sword around to highlight his point. "I'm sure you watched him use it, how fluid he was in his motions, keeping the blade moving past where most of us are trained to stop it." Continuously swinging the blade around in a circular path he went, "It's something so simple it never occurs to you until somebody points it out."

Marcus seemingly understood what he was saying so Carter stopped what he was doing and handed him the sword. Taking it Marcus tried to swing it around like Carter had done. "When did he tell you how to properly use it?"

Crossing his arms he answered, "He didn't, I was going through the books in his den one time he was out and found my great grandfather's journals that he hidden away. He described how to use the sword in them in great detail, more than the basics I just told 's a hidden panel behind the jade horse in the den, it is still there isn't it?"

"It is, on the west wall," Marcus told him.

Carter looked amused at this bit of news, "So he did move it after I left."

"Carter!," Jules called out. He looked over and saw her coming toward them. From where he was it looked important. Excusing himself he jogged toward her to meet in the middle. "K-Byte just got back in touch with me," she said without prompting. "He thinks he found something, I told him we head over right away."

He nodded, then looked over at Marcus and waved him over. "We might need him since he knows what to expect. We'll keep him away from K-Byte as best we can but anything he knows could help him refine his search."

"All right but if he starts asking questions you're answering them," Jules told him. Once he joined them Carter told him to follow them. Seeing his mother at her usual spot on the porch he waved at her as he passed. She waved back but didn't look happy, knowing they were going after the Horrors that defeated her husband.

* * *

Hanging upside down from the railing by wrapping his legs around one of the banisters Sean whined,"When?

Lucille flipped over one more card and studied it for a couple of long seconds. Then she started collecting the cards and rearranging them in a stack, "Soon." Sean excirtdly clapped his hands before letting go of the banister. Flipping over before hitting the floor and landing on his feet. "Follow me," she told him.

"Anywhere my lovely," he told her as he readjusted his jacket before going out the door. "The stars should be absolutely gorgeous tonight."

* * *

In the city Carter and Jules walked toward the knick knack shop that housed their Hacker friend. Marcus was keeping up behind them, although he would call out that they should be going to a different part of the city. But they ignored him which caused him to hurry in order to keep up. When the shop was in view, their companion finally shouted, "Hey! Hold it!" They both stopped and turned to face him, and he almost fell backwards it was so sudden.

To Carter she said, "Took him long enough." He nodded and grunted in agreement.

Frustrated over the apparent test they put him under Marcus told them, "We found them in another part of the city. We should be headed there not doing," he gestured in the general direction of the shop, " whatever this is. Why are we even going this way?"

"And what are the odds they're still going to be where two Knights last saw them?", Jules asked him. When it look like he didn't have an answer she continued. "We have a plan. You just have to trust us on this."Not even waiting for him to respond they turned back toward the shop and continued toward took a couple of seconds but Marcus eventually followed suit. At the door she said, "I thought we agreed that you were going to handle the questions."

"Then don't jump in before I can respond," Carter told her, although he did open the door for her.

Walking in Jules told him, "Now I'm sure I'm starting to rub off on you. I'm going to hate to see what you're going to be like after we're married." Inside the familiar sight of the lone woman behind the counter reading a magazine greeted them. Smiling as she leaned on the counter Jules went, "Hi Cheryl." she barely waved an acknowledgement. "Is he in the back? "

"Like always", she said not looking up. "He said he was expecting the two of you. Oh and congratulations."

"Thank you," Jules told her. Then the two of them and Carter looked back at the door seeing that Marcus had finally decided to enter. While he took in the surroundings Jules turned back to the young woman. "I hate to ask but could you look after our friend here?"

Finally putting down her magazine she eyed Marcus, and didn't look all that impressed with what she saw. "As long as he doesn't bother the other customers."

"Thank you again," Jules said as they headed toward the back. Carter stopped Marcus from following them, which made neither him or Cheryl too happy.

Near the back of he store Xypher spoke up, "What other customers? It's always just us in here." Cart flicked him as they approached wall that was obscured from view from the front of the store. Activating the hidden trigger the wall swung open revealing a hidden hallway. Crossing the threshhold it closed automatically behind them as they walked deeper the inner sanctum. There was a computer that seemed to be part of a massive device of a particular Makai Priest front of it was the person they were looking for.

"Yo," he said in greeting while not looking away from the screen in front of him.

"K-Byte," Carter said as he stood by the man.

Next him Jules went, "What did you find?"

"Well for one there are more people with the names you provided than you'd think," he told he. "But all is not lost, thanks to you telling me that he was kicked out of your order I thought ahead to the next question and found this." Hitting a few keys on his keyboard he looked up to a screen on the wall, and some very basic information appeared on it. "This is the oldest Sean Lastings with the freshest information that I could find."

"Freshest?", Jules said for the two of them, "I don't understand."

He leaned back in his chair, "I mean this particular individual technically didn't exist until some time last year. I don't know who set him up but this is under 'bare bones' as you can get." Seeing their confusion he elaborated, "I mean there should be something else here besides what you're seeing, a social security number, a state issued I.D. number, pictures from his last birthday, something. Something more than this at any rate."

Looking at what was on the screen Carter asked, "Does this mean you can locate him?"

K-byte hesitated in answering right away, "Yes and no, mostly no." Carter looking at him sharply made him add, "I mean the most current information I can find is still a few months old." Then Carter looked over a Jules, she read the question that was on his face and nodded, that was more than likely the timeframe he was possessed by the Horror. Oblivious to the silent conversation that was going on K-Byte went on, "But I called you in because I was able to get his last known address. Now I don't go hunting Horrors as regularly as the two of you but I'm just guessing here that the Horror would stick to what the unlucky person knew personally."

"It's never that simple," Carter told him plainly.

Jules quickly added, "It depends on the Horror."

"Fair enough," the hacker told them, if he was offended by Carter's bluntness he didn't show a sign of it. "Any way that's the best I can do on him. That Lucille chick? She was better at staying off the grid then Sean was. Digitally speaking she's a guys." Then he jumped out of his chair, "Now for the original reason I wanted the two of you to stop by." While he went to another table in the room Carter shot her a questioning look. Motioning that she would explain later they followed him. "Now while I'm sure my invite to the wedding got lost in the mail."

"Well K-Byte," she began, unsure how to say this without offending him.

Then he made a motion like he was waving it off, "I'm just messing with you guys.I fully understand that it would be a problem explaining why a non Makai Order guys is at a Makai wedding. But I did have Alex whip up a wedding gift for me. He rummaged around the table until he found what he was looking for. Extending a hand as he turned to face them again. In it was a pair of sphere's, that outside of four blue markings on each, looked exactly the the ones they already had.

Staring at them Carter went, "I think we already have a set of those."

He started grinning, "Not like these you don't. Go ahead and try it." They each took a sphere and studied them intently. Carter was the one to see what the Hacker was talking about. Gently rubbing his thumb over it e said, "Jules." It flashed like the old ones did to indicate that it activated. A second later an arrow shape symbol started to float in the air.. After a second he realized that it was pointing toward her. Moving the sphere around the arrow stayed pointed at her.

K-Byte chimed in, "They'll still contact any other communication sphere like normal. But that little homing feature is unique to this particular set. The'll lock on to each other no matter how far apart they are. I got the idea after that first little adventure that got us together, seeing how it would have been useful then."

"Thank you K-Byte," Jules told him as she gave the hacker a quick hug.

"Yes thank you K-Byte," Carter told. The hacker just grinned and nodded,seeing how this is about as touchy feely Carter got with anyone who wasn't Jules. "Can we get a copy of Lastings last address? It might be useful since the person with us might be able to confirm if it's any where near he saw him."

"Sure thing, " he said getting back into his chair. Hitting a switch he said, "Hey kiddo, I'm sending something to the printer, have Carter and Jules' friend out there look it over to see if he recognizes the address."

After a moment Cheryl responded, "You got it big guy."

"She likes to feel involved now that's she knows something's going on," he explain afterwards. "Keeps her less nosy about what's going on back here. Now is there anything else I can look up for you two? Another person, maybe another kinky club to spice up the ol' love live life?" This time both of them looked at the hacker. He put his hands up and rolled his chair back a bit, "Went too far with the joke, got it."

Jules just shook her head slightly, "We'll see you later K-Byte." And he waved as they headed for the door.

* * *

Lasting's last known address was only a few blocks from where Marcus had run into them. So at the moment the Hacker's assumption was correct. Not that Carter would admit it to the man, Just out of personal pride as someone who actually hunted Horrors if nothing else. But Jules was right when she mentioned that the behavior depended on the Horror. And seeing how the Horror possessed a person who was kicked out of the order it may be using the knowledge he had as said it out loud but all three of them knew that made these particular Horrors even more dangerous than usual, and that was before you took into account one of them supposedly had the talent to become a Makai Guide. "How close are we to where you made contact with them?", Carter asked Marcus.

He looked around, turning several times as he thought it over, "We're a few streets away." Then he looked around again, "I think, we didn't come this way, exactly."

"Exactly, which way did you come in?", Carter asked in return, trying hard to not make it sound like a demand. Just because he was getting frustrated didn't mean he could take it out on the Knight in training. And most of his frustration stemmed from the circumstances under which he met the man, and that was most definitely wasn't his fault.

"We came in from the south," he answered.

"Well that helps a lot," Xypher mumbled. Carter gave him a quick flick but said nothing when Marcus looked his way.

"I hate to say it," Jules said to him, "but maybe we should have just headed to that address K-Byte gave us." She looked back to see if Marcus was still following them. "It probably be a better starting point then where we're going."

"K-byte said the information he had was a couple of months out of date," Carter said. "Even if the Horror is using what Lastings knew about the area it's smart enough to realize that's were most people would start looking."

"I like to point out," Jules said, "That you didn't rule out completely that it wouldn't still be close by that location. And we're concentrating on Lastings and forgetting about Lucille," Carter looked at her so she explained further, "She's possessed by a Horror too. They could be using what she knows of the area just as easily."

Carter nodded then said, "It's possible. And more than likely what's happening. Which makes going to where Marcus and my father last saw them a good starting point."

"Good to see you haven't lost all of your senses yet," All three of them whipped around at the sound of the new voice. Behind them was his father Paul, holding a training sword. One made out of soul metal, but a training blade all the same. "Although you should have sensed me before now at least."

"What are you doing here?", Carter demanded as he stormed up to him before either Jules or Marcus could stop him.

Not looking all that impressed he said, "The same as you."

Carter eyed him," More like trying to get back your sword." Here Marcus quickly moved to get between them and pushed Carter back a bit. He looked back to see Paul with an incensed look on his face. Enough of one that Jules quickly joined Marcus in trying to separate them. That still didn't stop Carter, "Tell me I'm wrong. You can't, can you?"

"Carter," Jules muttered in a warning tone.

Xypher spoke up, "Carter I'm sensing a Horror!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked around, searching for any signs of it. Then the Pin added, "Two of them. Sort of, it's hard to tell."

"Oh my," they looked up to see Lastings standing on a balcony with Lucille sitting next to him, "Not exactly the happy family reunion I thought was going to happen." He looked almost disappointed in this. "I discovered I have the taste for a happy family. They do have a particularly unique flavor to them. Wouldn't you agree my dear?" Lucille barely nodded as she started flipping over a set of card, one by one, which floated in the air after she let them go. "Maybe a day time talk show is in order, they are all the rage today. Almost makes me miss the simpler days of being in the order, almost," he said with a wicked grin. "But you have to admit this modern world does have some wonders of it's own. All those delicious morsels just walking around all free range. Not that any of you would understand that particular insight," he waved a dismissive hand at them. "Some things are lost on cattle after all.

Beside him Lucille kept flipping over and studying cards before one in her hand caught her attention. "Sean," she held it up for him to look at. "The old one and the son. They both come for your latest trophy." Carter felt his father stare at him after that revelation, but said nothing.

"Really now?". Reaching behind his back he retrieved the sword in question. All of them below shocked that the Horror had no apparent problem holding it. "They want this back. Honestly I think it's broken some how. I did them a favor in taking it away from them. I mean I can barely use it so it has to be ," he addressed the forth man in the group, "my old friend, didn't you tell them that I was was the best swordsman in our class? They seem stunned that I'm holding it properly."

"My friend ceased to be the moment you took him over," he said defiantly.

"Don't tell me you were jealous of my skills as well old friend," he said looking disappointed again. "Well it does explain why you didn't argue all that much when the bitter old men expelled me because I was better than them. Hell I should have been the one teaching the classes and they knew it."

"And all the artifacts you sold off and the fighting you did with the regular humans?", Jules pointed out. She was forced back as a tarot card impaled itself in the street between her feet. She looked back up to see an intense looking Lucille staring right at her.

With another dismissive wave he said, "A trumped up charge they made up in order to get rid of me. Like I said I was the best one there so they made up an excuse to do so."

"I doubt it," Carter told him causing Sean to try to drill a hole in him by his eyes alone. Staring right back at him he held his ground. "It's been my experience that the best don't have to say they are. And those that do deep down realize that they're no where near as good as they think they are."

"Have I mentioned I'm rubbing off on you," Jules muttered.

"Nobody is disagreeing," Xypher told her. "I'm only sensing these two." With that Carter started to pull the staff from his coat.

Pulling another card Lucille said, "Now." Smiling Sean stepped on top of the railing and dropped down to the street. Lucille dropped down as well landing next to him. Looking right at Jules she said, "Time to save you from inevitable heartache when he finds someone else." If she was looking to get a rise out of Jules it failed as she held her ground, Madou brush drawn and at the ready. Marcus, on the other hand, ran right past them at a full run before anyone could stop him.

Sean let him get close enough in order to grab him by the neck and hoist them off the ground. As he tried to free himself Carter and his father both started to move to save him but stopped, not realizing both of them feared it would cause trouble for Marcus. Sean just tsked at the man in his grasp, "You think you would have learned after I spared the two of you last time. Are you in that much of a hurry to die old friend? What do you say my dear, shall we put your old ball and chain out of his misery?"

Taking another card she glanced at it before saying, "We were never a thing and it's not his time yet." Not even looking up she threw it at Jules with a quick flick of her wrist. Seeing it coming at her she knocked it out of the way with her brush. Taking up a fighting stance got ready as Carter stood next to her.

"You're still too soft at heart Lucille," with hardly any effort he tossed Marcus to the side. "I wanted sonny boy any way." The rest of them scattered while Carter held his ground as Sean came at him. A sword suddenly in his hand he swung down at him. Barely avoiding the blow Carter fought back enough that he was able to fully draw the staff to block an attempt at his head. "Oh," Sean said in mock surprise, "You think you have teeth as well like all the other wolves in the world." Not saying a word Carter pulled on the staff revealing the hidden blades. Here Sean looked like he was caught off guard as Carter pressed the attack.

Close by Jules and Lucille fought. Obviously the latter wasn't trained to fight like Jules was. But she was holding her own having a similar dancing like style. And Jules had to deal with these larger than normal Tarot cards coming at her from different direction that she had to deal with. "He will find someone else," she said during the card assault. "They all will, it's in their nature. He will break your heart."

Jumping up to avoid a card coming at her legs, Jules spun over and kicked her legs out nailing the other woman in the head. Trying to ignore how good that felt Jules told her, "You don't know Carter."

"Do you?", she shot back as she cracked her neck before continuing her attack. "I saw it, he already hide something from you that you just learned about." That caused Jules to pause. She did just found out about Mason. Lucille smiled seeing she hit the mark. "If he hid that from you after all this time, what else is he capable of?" The seed planted, that thought stopped her long enough foe Lucille to kick her back.

Both blades out Carter was holding his own against Sean. A fact that seemed to incense the Horror the longer it went on. He Jumped away as Carter tried to slash him with both swords. Crouched down he stared at the Makai Knight, who held his ground. "You realize it's taking you two swords to keep up with me," he spat.

"And anyone as skilled as you claim to be doesn't need to make excuses," Carter told him, twirling his blades around in his hands before getting a better grip on them.

"Another thing you noticed from my inferiors," Sean snarled, rage on the edge of overtaking him.

"Careful Carter," Xypher muttered, when he realized what he was doing. "He might not react like you think."

"Not now Xypher," he mumbled not taking his eyes off the other man. Carter knew full well how bad this tactic could backfire on him. But he had always hated those who bragged about their skills with a sword, even when he was younger, especially when he was younger. Before anything else could happen his father rushed past him, sword held high ready to attack. Carter had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing, "Dad?"

Sean easily countered that initial strike. His father kept on attacking but all of them were blocked or deflected. "This man taught you?", Sean said to Carter as he easily deflected each strike. "You had to have learned under someone else. How else did you learn to duel wield?" Carter charged in not even hearing him anymore. There may be issues between them but this was his father rushing in to take on a Horror he had already lost to, trying to take him on with a glorified training sword. There was no way in hell he was going to let him face this Horror alone. "Oh is this the family reunion proper then?", Sean taunted while they both tried to attack him

"Help you're woman," his father snapped at Carter, frustration growing that the Horror was able to defend against both of them. "This bastard's mine."

"Stop fighting against me," Carter snapped back. Both of them were going for the same basic area when they tried to attack, effectively getting into each others way which was allowing Sean to fend both of them off. Sean suddenly grabbed Paul by the coat and threw him across the street. "Dad!", Carter cried out before he was kicked in the chest and sent flying back.

"And I'm bored now," Sean said as he stood there. Looking back between the two for a bit, he focused on Paul, "Marcus must have picked up this sudden streak of stubbornness from you old man. Maybe seeing what happens to those who spurn my generosity will curb that new streak."

"No!", Marcus shouted as he jumped on Sean's back and wrapped an arm around his neck. Sean tried to sling him off but Marcus held on tight. Probably because he knew his life depended on it. But it gave Carter the chance to get to his feet and connect the blades together and hold it over his head and spin it cutting a circle in the air above him. Lucille was able to hold Jules off enough to see him do it and held out a hand. Several large Tarot cards quickly covered the circle interior, effectively blocking his armor from coming down.

"What?", Carter looked up when it happened. Looking back down he saw Sean finally tore Marcus off of him, throwing him into Paul. Flexing the wrist holding the sword he turned into his horror form. Gaining two feet in height his form bulked up, skin almost red in color. Long horns adorned his gargoyle like head. Looking at the sword in his hand he tossed it over his shoulder with out a second thought. Holding out that same arm a long thing spike grew out, almost looking like a sword blade. He started toward his father and Marcus. Carter looked back up at the tarot cards obstructing the armor's portal briefly before running at the Horror. Behind him Lucille had dropped her human form as well in a cyclone of those very cards, now looking like a thin pale gargoyle herself with wings on her back. Every time Jules tried to hit her a tarot card would appear and block the intend strike.

Running up behind Sean he swung with one end of the double bladed staff, cutting him behind the knee. Dropping to a knee he swung with a back hand that Carter rolled under to dodge, getting to a knee he swung out with the staff again but was blocked by the Horror's sword spike. Taking a quick glance back at his father, who was just now stirring, Carter tried everything he could to force the Horror away from him, The horror started laughing as he held him off, "Where was this passion at the start of the fight?" He raised his arm up then swung it down forcing Carter to jump back to avoid the spike. "In fact where was this skill in the old man for that matter?" Retracting the blade he stood there, "Lucille please be a dear and dispose of these gnats for me."

With a sudden strike that knock Jules back she said," Of course Sean." An even larger Tarot card came between her and Jules, but it was transparent enough that the Priest could see through it. "You'll thank me before I'll consume you." With a wave of her hand another card appeared and it's edge was aimed at Carter. Jules started pounding on the card and shouted but her voice couldn't be heard. Before she could send it Paul rushed in and pushed his son out of the way. Cocking her head she sent it toward her apparently new target. Carter moved and swung his double bladed staff as he tried to get between the card and his father. He intercepted the card but the impact made him lose his grip on it as it flew in the air and stuck up right in the street. Cocking her head again Lucille motioned with her hands again to make more giant cards appear that she sent flying into the side of the building above them. Paul pushed Marcus out of the way as Carter tried to grab him before the rubble came down on them.

Walking over to the staff Sean pulled it out before reverting to his human form. "Well that was a diversion," he said as he examined his new trophy. "Interesting, I never knew a weapon like this even existed." With a chuckle he added, "Next thing you know there'll be a Knight with an ax." Looking over at Lucille he saw her stalk Jules, who still had some fight in her. "Not yet my dear," he called out. "Let the sadness flavor her a bit more first. She looks a little bland otherwise."

Studying her for a moment she eventually said, "Of course." Then turned her back to her, but not before slamming the tarot card into the Priest. Keeping her Horror form she got close to Sean and scooped him up in her arms before flying off into the night sky. After a bit the Tarot card faded away letting Jules to run toward the pile of rubble that Marcus was trying to move piece by piece.

"Carter!", she shouted as she got closer and started to help him. Various things ran through her head, most of them bad. But she saw thing, He was trying to pull his Father out of the way, she was sure of where were they now? A thought hit her as she reached into her pocket and found the new sphere K-Byte had given them earlier. Hoping his didn't get crushed by all of this she rubbed it and said, "Carter." It flashed like always but she didn't start hoping until the arrow appeared and pointed out his general direction. "Come on, you better be alive," she muttered as she walked around the pile. Then she started walking on top of it until he pinpointed her location. "Over here!", she shouted at Marcus, who dropped what he was doing and joined her. They both started moving chunks of rubble until they found them, with Carter trying to cover his father, fortunately this section was a bit more shallow compared to the rest of it. Didn't mean it still wasn't lethal by any means. She turned him over as carefully as she could and tried to find a pulse on him. "Don't be dead you idiot," she told him. He groaned a bit in response. "I'm going to kill you for putting me through this," but she smiled as she said it she was so happy.

"I'm..," he said as he tried to move, then he grunted and reached for his leg. Jules was already there trying to move up his pant's leg. It was bloody,Obviously one of those chunks landed on it, but as far as she could tell nothing was broken. First things first, she helped him into a sitting position before returning her attention to an interior pocket of her coat. A quick search revealed the small metal vial she was looking for. Then she started looking into his pockets for the Madou lighter. "It's in this one," he grunted while reaching into a pocket on the the other side of his coat and pulled it out.

"Fine," she told him as she popped the top of the vial, "Then drink this." He obliged downing the whole thing. Then he tried to position the lighter by his leg. She took it seeing he was having trouble doing so, "I got it." The blue flame came to life as she flicked the igniter and brought it to his leg. The limb looked like it caught on fire quickly as she pulled the flame away from him. As it burned, he grunted a bit as the wounds started to magically mend themselves, with the flame disappearing once they did. He seemed to breath easier as he tested the leg before leaning on Jules to stand up. "What did I tell you about getting worn out before our wedding?

"Sorry," was all he said. She could tell he meant it so she let it drop. Looking down at his chest he went, "Xypher?"

The pin coughed a couple of time, with dust flying out of his mouth. "I'm still here," he answered. "But I'm not sure how."

Looking at the other two Jules went, "How's Paul?"

"Dazed," Marcus answered, but sounding relieved, "But he's alive."

"Good," Jules said as Carter stopped leaning on her and tried walking on his own. "Now I don't have to explain to my future mother-in-law why her husband and offspring didn't come back." Carter started looking around then looked at her questioningly. Guessing he was wondering about his weapon she went, "He took it too."

Carter apparently took it better than she thought he would, at least visibly. Just looking down for a moment before looking back up with a determined look. "Can my father be moved?" Before Marcus could answer Paul stood up and started walking away. Or at least that was his plan before he almost fell. Carter was right there to get under his arm and support him, which took the older man by surprise from the look of things. He helped him along as Marcus and Jules walked with them, both concerned the Greystone they were worried the most about was hurting worse than he was letting on. Eventually Carter said, "Mom's going to raise hell." His father simply grunted and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What do you me they're alive?', Sean demanded as he dropped down to the loft's main floor. Storming over to Lucille, who assumed her usual seat on the floor by the table, "You pretty much dropped a building on them. How can they possibly still be alive?" Lucille kept looking at her cards.

"They still breath, according to the cards," she told him. "I thought you would have been happy that you'd get to play with the son one more time. You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Her usual attitude infuriated him, but something about the slight smirk on her face set him off.

"You did it," he accused her. "You made so that debris wouldn't kill them." When she kept flipping her cards he grabbed her wrist to get her attention. "Didn't you!"

Now she looked up at him, but he was the one showing a bit of fear. Slowly she stood up and force-ably removed his hand from her by grabbing a finger and bending it back. "And I suggest you do not forget who needs who in this particular partnership. Or should I have left you in that hole in the wall bar so you could drink yourself to death because you lost your shot at Knighthood with no chance at revenge?"

"Sorry my dear," he said, almost fearfully knowing how much damage she could do with the cards she could summon. "But even before they kicked me out I knew it was never wise to give a Knight another crack at you, even those as good as sonny boy. He's almost as good as me, almost," he added a cocky grin returning as she finally let him go. He quickly left her alone, instead deciding to mess with his latest trophy. "Still never knew a weapon like this was around." He tried to pull it apart but couldn't. "Why won't you come apart? It was in two parts before, wasn't Lucille?" He looked back in time to see he nod lazily as she returned to looking at her cards. Getting irritated again he kept trying to pull it apart, "Then how are you suppose to do it then?"

Smiling to herself she softly said, "You'll get a chance to as ask him again."

* * *

The house just come into view as they turned the corner. Beside him Carter saw his father brace himself for what was coming next. It was something he was used to seeing, when he went out with his father Horror hunting when he thought he was ready. His father always did this when he was hurt while doing his duty. Although Carter found himself doing the same remembering some of his mother's reactions depending on how badly he was injured. Having a building fall on both of them? Carter was seriously considering handing him off to Marcus and let him take the full blunt of it. But that would make it worse for Carter in the long run, again personal experience. Besides there was no way Jules would let him do it, and by the look on her face she was waiting for the opportunity to chew him out herself.

"What the Hell happened to you two?!", his mother demanded as she came rushing out of the house. In one of the rare times for Carter to witness his father winced a bit. And in that moment Cater did as well. "I'm minding my own business knowing the kids had left for the night, the next thing I know you're gone too. Now look at you, all of you.," Jules wisely stayed back a bit while Marcus tried to shrink down a bit. After a bit she gave out a frustrated sigh before getting under his father's other arm. "I swear we been together all this time and I still don't know what I'm going to do with you. I don't even want to know what happened." Marcus started to say something but one look from his Mother stopped whatever he had to say.

* * *

Once they got into the house she guided them into the bedroom and directed Carter in helping to get Paul on the bed. Once they did Carter stepped away as she retrieved her Madou Brush and waved it over her other hand. When her palm started glowing she turned it over and slowly passed it over him a couple of times. Only then did she finally relax, "Nothing major outside of some bruises." Turning toward Carter she asked, "What was he doing out there?"

"The same thing we were," he answered. "We bumped into each other. I didn't even know he was planning this."

She blew out a breath, "Oh that sounds like him all right.": Without a word she turned her attention to Marcus and started examining him as well. "Well you look well enough to explain what was happened." At this point Carter made his way out of the room, although Jules tried to stop him. "That boy is just like his father, fair warning dear," Judith said as she started examining her. Dabbing at a small cut on her forehead she went, "How bad was it?"

"Lucille had an ability we weren't ready for," Jules went. The way Judith was looking at her she knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Parts of a building fell on them." She looked back at her husband with a shocked look. "I have no idea how either of them walked away from that."

"In my day we used to call it 'Makai Luck'," Judith told her when she finally stopped messing with the cut. Then she found a bandage to put on it. "There was no other way to explain how the Knights walked away from some of the situations they found themselves in. Carter doesn't look that worse for ware though."

"I gotten into the habit of carrying some Reverter with me since we gotten engaged," she explained, Judith nodded in approval. Then she did the spell on her palm and studied her,"Well Marcus looks to be in the best shape out of all of you. He can help me around the house tomorrow Now let's see about that son of mine. Be a dear and help me hold him down. He resists this more than his father ever did."

"Of course," Jules quickly agreed and followed her out. The both stopped when they spotted Carter slumped in a chair unconscious. "Carter," Jules cried out and rushed to him.

"Shh," Xypher went. "He just nodded off. He was exhausted. He had to be to listen when I suggested that he might want to sit for a bit."

"He didn't even argue? Not even a little?", Now Jules was getting worried. So was his mother since she was right there making her palm glow again and waved it over him. Watching her Jules asked, "Can I ask you to teach me that one of these days? I get the feeling I'm going to need it sooner rather than later."

With a bit of a smirk on lips she said. "No offence honey but I was going to show it to you if you wanted to know it or not." After a bit she pulled her hand away. "Looks like the pin was right. I'm not detecting anything seriously wrong with him. A night's rest and he should be as good as new." Backing away she placed her brush in a pocket. "Let's let him sleep her for now, I hate to wake him ust to get him into a bed. Normally I'd offer you one of the spares rooms to sleep in Jules. But if you're anything like me you probably don't want to leave his side until he wakes up. But I will say that couch can be rather comfortable. At least that's what Paul has told me on occasion." Jules s\gave her a small smile for her joke. "There's a couiple of spare blankets in that closest over there."

Looking over at the door she was pointing at Jules went over and retrieved two of those blankets. Putting one on the couch she started opening the other to put over Carter. Judith helped her arrange it a bit, even pointing out a smaller pillow that they placed behind his head. "It doesn't get any easier does it?", Jules asked. "Seeing them like this."

"No it doesn't," she said standing close to her. "Honestly if somebody said it did I'd question how much they actually cared to begin with. I mean how can you love someone and not be concerned when they come back in this sort of shape. We both better get some rest dear. Both of them are going to be stubborn enough to do this all over again tomorrow night."

"Oh I believe it," she said looking at her soon to be husband. "Night Judith.

"Good night dear," she said as she went to her husband. Who unsurprisingly was sitting on the edge of the told him, "Lay down." Paul looked up at her than waved her off with a hand. So a little more forcibly she repeated, "Lay down."

"I'm fine Judith," he told her. He started to get up so she pushed him right back down. "There's nothing wrong with me.", he said a little too loudly.

Not looking impressed Judith fought to keep her voice from rising as well, "The side of a building fell on you. I'll decide if you're fine or not. And don't raise your voice Carter's in the next room passed out. And his fiance is still up."

Upon hearing the current state of his son Paul looked at the door with some concern, "Is he all right? He didn't look like anything was wrong when we were heading home."

"He's just worn out," she explained. "And even if anything was wrong, well he has your stubbornness there." He seemed to relax at that but she had to know one thing one way or another. "So why are you treating him like you have been?"

"He's a grown man," Paul told her. "He needs to stand on his own two feet without any interference from me."

Sitting next to her husband she said, "Like your father did with you? Do I have to remind you how that affected you after we were married?" He looked away from her. "He's hitting a pretty big milestone soon. Carter could probably use an experienced ear right about now, or some advice if asked."

Still not looking at her he mumbled, "He has that person to go to."

Judith looked at him in disbelief, "So this is about him accepting the Rook mantle and not following you."

"No it's not," he said defiantly. "I pushed him to take it, why would I have an issue with something I had to talk him into to begin with?"

"Well that's what Carter thinks according to Jules," she shot at him. "And if it's not that how long are you going to let him keep thinking that and not tell him the real reason, whatever it is." Instead of responding, Paul laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Realizing pushing him on the subject would just cause an argument, and that would wake up their son who needed the rest at the moment, so she got up to ready herself for bed. But as soon as Carter was awake she was going to revisit this one way or another.

* * *

In a hallway made of tarot cards a woman ran for all she was worth. It was suppose to be a simple pay off. Get a little freaky with the guy who picked her up on the street and his quiet girlfriend. Not a big deal, it was something she'd done before, hell she enjoyed it. But getting, drugged her rattled mind finally settled on, drugged she had to have been drugged, This was not part of the deal. So focused she almost ran into the man who picked her up. She should have remembered what the old lady tried to teach her. The pretty ones are generally more trouble than they're worth.

"That was quite the chase you took me on," he said with the charming smile that caught her attention to begin with. But his eyes were something different, predatory, almost hungry. The sight of them made her back up. She was so focused on him that she almost didn't see the tarot card floating in the air, the one coming toward her at high speed and slit her throat.

"Lucille!", Sean called out after the woman dropped to the ground."I found her first. Those are the rules. She was mine." The cards faded away and he immediately regretted his tone. "You never took one like that before," he started to say, trying to explain his outburst. He stopped as he watched Lucille walk toward the body and kneel down. She made eye contact with him and held it for a second before leaning over the fallen woman and consumed her.

"You play too much," she said while using her thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth/ Raising to her feet she added, "It might be why you find some of them stringy."

"Yes my dear," he quickly said as she walked past him. "You are quite right. There is a fine line between properly flavoring them and overdoing it after all. So are we going to look for more tonight?", he asked mainly because he was still hungry after taking on Sonny boy and the clan with him.

"Too dangerous," Lucille told him. "We come across two different Makai Knights in the same week."

"So you think word about us is going to spread ." She confirmed this thought with a simple nod as she went back to her cards. "We left them alive," he told her. "They're probably sounding the bells as we speak."

"No," Lucille informed him. "They are telling no one at the moment. The son still thinks he can handle the situation.

"Without access to his weapon or armor," Sean scoffed. "Daddy did make him an idiot didn't he?" Lucille said nothing, she just kept reading the cards in front of her.

* * *

Wondering why there a huge pain in his neck as he came to, it took Carter a moment to realize why. He fell asleep in a chair. One he barely remembered sitting in the previous night, although he vaguely recalled Xypher suggesting the idea. Things we a bit of a blur after they got his father home. Discovering the pillow under his head he looked down at the blanket covering him, one he recalled his mother saying her mother made when she was a child. A quick glance around the living room he spotted Jules sleeping on the couch close to the chair. Or at least he thought she was sleeping at first because he saw her looking at him. "That was more of a nap than a proper night sleep," she told him.

"I'm fine," he told her more or less automatically. But he did feel fine, well rested even. So much he started to get up.

"Sit back down," she told him. When he didn't automatically comply she added, "Or I'll get your mom." They just sort of stared at each other for a moment. Then Carter sat back in the chair leaving her looking a little stunned. "Wow, that actually worked." Sitting up herself she looked him over.

"How's my father?", he asked after a few moments,

"He's going to be fine," she told him, "according Judith." That eased his mind considerably, knowing he was all right after what happened. Jules spoke up, getting his attention, "Tell me the truth Carter, why didn't you tell me about Mason?"

He didn't respond right away, but Jules just kept looking at him, waiting. Finally he told her, "Because I was embarrassed by the whole situation. You'be seen where I grew up," he gestured around the room, "we didn't have a man servant waiting on us. I don't even consider Mason to be a servant, just somebody Lowell badgered me into agreeing to let come in every so often."

"Carter, he's assigned to serve whomever holding the Rook mantle," she told him, although he was aware of that fact he said nothing. "He's just doing his job, like you and I are. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"To me there is," he said softly. "Around here we had to be as self sufficient as possible. The Watchdogs even offered me a mansion to live in, just because I was now a titled Knight. I lived in one while training to take over being Rook. I was never so uncomfortable in my life." Jules suddenly snorted and he shot a look at her.

"Sorry," she said. "I just got the image of you living the high life. It did not suit you at all."

But she did look satisfied with his answer. Good thing too since it was the truth. Still it had him wondering about the timing of it all. "Why ask me that now? There was plenty of time before we ran into Sean and Lucille."

"Because of Lucille," she told him, although she looked embarrassed to admit it "She tried to convince me that you'd do me like the Knight she was with did her." He opened his mouth to defend himself at least but she talked over him. "I know you're not whomever that bastard was. If he's even still alive, I'd be surprised if he still was. But she knew that I found out you kept something from me. I hate to admit it but it put a thought in my head. And I hate myself for letting fester for even this long."

"Don't," Carter told her. "In all honesty I should have mention Mason before now. But who knows what else she'll try and use against us." Looking at the pin on his chest he went, "Xypher, Do you know anything about the Makai Guides and what they can do?"

"Just what Jules told you," he answered. "They were pretty much out of the picture when I was created. And none of the others I've partnered with were all that curious about them. Until today I was under the impression that they died out, like Jules was."

"I bet Vincent had some information on them," Jules mused. Then she started shaking her head, "But they confiscated every thing he had after he tried to expose what we do. Maybe one of the books I own has the information we need, but they're back at your place."

"Our place," Carter corrected her.

"Not just yet," she told him, although she did have a bit of a smile on her lips. "In a few days it'll be 'ours' but right now it's yours."

"Not to me it isn't," he said. "You were home every time you were there even before we decided to make it official."

"Am I the only one wondering when Carter became this sentimental," Xypher quipped. The only answer he got was a quick flick from Carter. "Ow. Come on Jules back me up here."

"I'm still working on when we started completing each other's sentences," Jules told Xypher. When Carter looked at her she went, "You had to have noticed us doing that."

Technically he did, but he never really thought about it. "We better go back to sleep before we disturb my parents." Putting the cover back over himself Carter tried to position himself so the pain in the neck he first felt wouldn't return. Although he felt Jules staring at him before lying back down herself.

* * *

Paul woke up before his wife, just like he hoped. Because he knew Judith well enough to know that she would have picked up right where she left off the night before. And he wasn't sure if he had the words to properly explain why he was acting this way. Slowly, and carefully since he was still feeling the effects of the previous night events, he got out of bed and got dressed in some fresh clothes and left the bedroom. There was going to be a war on multiple fronts coming up and he wanted to be ready for it, mentally at least. Leaving the bedroom he soon found his son sleeping in a chair and his fiance on the couch. Walking up to Carter he watched him for a bit before reaching out and gently rubbing the top of his head like he used to do when the boy was younger. Lowering his head a bit he left the house.

He didn't see Marcus at first, figuring he was taking the morning to heal up a bit himself. Then he looked up and saw him in the practice yard where he and Carter were sparing yesterday. That sight brought back memories from when his son was learning under him, memories that were almost too painful given their current situation. Feeling like they were going to over run him again he started down the path to clear his head. But one of those memories wouldn't be denied as he reached a certain spot. One that always came to him when he reached it. Slowing to a stop he just stood there as his mind went back.

It was almost fifteen years ago and he was coming in the opposite direction, coming back from a meeting with the Watchdogs. He only hurried his pace when he noticed a group of boys tussling in the middle of the road. With one in particular shouting at the pile, "Admit it you cheater!" Paul pace turned into a run as he got closer, pushing the boy aside. Grabbing anyone by the shirt that he could he started pulling them back one by one. Like he thought Carter, definitely beaten and battered, was at the bottom of the pile, doing his best to fight off who was left. Even going so far as to try and lunge at the others until he held them back.

He looked at all of them, his son included, and demanded, "What is going on?"

The boy who stayed back pointed at Carter and said, "He jumped us."

Taking a look at the group and his son again he addressed the boy, "So all of you just happened to be walking the path that leads to our house and Carter jumped the lot of you by himself?" The other boys looked nervously at each other realizing he wasn't buying the lie being told to him. Even the boy looked surprised that he wasn't buying it. So with a little more authority in his voice he asked, "Then why were you standing back calling somebody a cheater?"

"Because he is!", he proclaimed as he pointed at Carter. That caused him to try for the boy again making Paul to push him back.

"I didn't cheat," Carter defiantly said. "You're just mad you lost."

"You cheated," the boy repeated. "I'm the best swordsman in the camp. I can't lose." Now things were making a little more sense to Paul. There was a tournament at the training village before everyone was dismissed to go home today and Carter was one of the participants.

Realizing who the boy was now Paul went, "Wasn't your father the judge for today's tournament?" With a deer caught in headlights look the boy stared at him, realizing he was caught. "He's a good swordsman in his own right, he teaches the lot of you if I recall correctly. What did he say about this supposed cheating?" The boy started looking angry telling Paul all he needed to know, he didn't believe the cheating claim either. "There's nothing wrong with losing to a better opponent. That's just life. I'll be talking to your father later, about this and how you decided to handle your disappointment," he looked at the rest of the group for the proper effect.

With one last angry, "Cheater!", he ran off with his lackeys soon following him.

Only then did he kneel down to get a better look at the damage his son took from the confrontation. He was bleeding from the nose and it looked like maybe from a cut on his temple. Getting a cloth from a pocket he started cleaning him up the best that he could to get a better look at the damage done. "I hate him," Carter mumbled.

"Now Carter," he said in a steady tone. "Thoughts like that is how darkness gets in your heart and leaves you vulnerable to Horrors". Carter winced a bit as the cloth came into contact with his nose.

"He's always talking about how good he is," he went on. "That nobody else was good enough to beat him 'cause his dad had a title."

"I heard he was one of those," he mumbled as he started in on the cut on his temple. Getting a better look at the damage he added, "They might have stopped if you just said what they wanted you say."

"No," Carter said looking stunned his father would even suggest that. "That would mean I quit. Makai Knights don't quit, ever."

"You don't say," he pretended to look thoughtful at this. The boy learned this lesson a little too well it seems. "I suppose your right, we are a little too dumb for our own good." Satisfied that nothing was broken he stood to his full height. "Now normally I'd chastise you for fighting with other children. But this time I'll let it go because you were just defending yourself. Let's get you cleaned up before your mother notices," he said rubbing the top oh his head, as Carter looked up at him and beamed.. He handed him the cloth to keep under his nose as they headed toward the house and Carter excitedly told him the details of the tournament. And from the description his boy didn't cheat.

"Shouldn't you be resting?", Carter voice pulled him out of the memory. Paul looked back to see him getting Paul could swear he was favoring his side a bit. Judith gave him a clean bill of health so he was probably imaging it.

"I could ask you the same question?", he said turning back around to look down the path He heard Carter come to a stop a few feet behind him and stay there.

"If you're going to finally take down that old rope swing," that made him turn back around to face Carter, "it's a little further down." With that Carter finally took a couple of steps forward. "Although I am surprised you never cut it down to begin with."

He grunted and said, "I figured if I did you just put it deeper in the woods. And it was far enough away from the house I thought it wouldn't be a distraction." And with that he turned back around. Although he would never admit it he never thought once about cutting it down.

"What did I do?", Carter asked suddenly. Reluctantly Paul faced his son. "What did I do to cause this rift between us?" His hand went to the slim golden pin on his right, "Is it this? I didn't even want this to begin with. If this is it I'll get rid of it," Carter ripped the pin off his jacket and went to hurl it into the woods.

Paul got a grip on his wrist to stop him. "It was was my idea!" The confusion on Carter's face made him repeat it, "It was my idea. I visited Lowell a few weeks before you officially took on the title." he finally let go of his wrist and his son kept looking at him. "We were both worried about how the rest of the Order would react to you taking on another's Knight mantle. I told him to take you in as one of his own."

"It was your idea?", he said, still in disbelief. "Then why are you acting...?"

"Because you didn't want it," he blurted out. "You never really understood how good you actually are. I wanted you to be better than me in every aspect. But you never took that step, even fighting when they offered you the promotion "

"I can't be better than you," Carter said. Which caused Paul to walk away in frustration. Then he added, "I couldn't be better than you because in my mind you were the best, titled or not." Paul looked at his son, this time it was his turn to be stunned. "I trained as hard as I did because I was trying to be as good as you were, better wasn't an option to me." Cautiously Carter stepped closer to him. "All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you Carter. I never been so proud of anybody in my life."

"Then why act the way you been acting ever since I took on the title?", he asked.

He looked away, feeling ashamed over the situation. "Because I thought you didn't need me in your life anymore. I would just hold you back from reaching you true potential."

"You're my father," Carter told him, "Of course I'm going to want you In my life. Even if you said you're didn't know why they sent for me."

And there was no way he could ignore the hurt in his son's voice with that last statement. As stoic as Carter was acting Paul knew he hurt him deeply when he said that. "Because it was going to be embarrassing enough for another Knight to learn I lost my sword and armor," he told him truthfully, "and the idea it was going to be you made it too much to bear." And before Carter could respond he went on, "And look what happened, the same thing happened to you. What kind of father does that make me?"

Stepping even closer Carter said. "Just means were related." Paul knew still knew his son well enough to know he was trying not to grin,

He knew the feeling, because Paul was having a hard time himself, "Then you have my apologies." before either of them realized it they hugged each other. Pulling back a bit, wishing at least Judith was here to witness this moment, Paul went, "So I guess we should be waiting for another Makai Knight to show up to lend a hand."

Carter looked down at the Madou pin on his chest, "You send in that report yet Xypher?"

"No," he replied, "just like you asked.

Feeling confused himself Paul looked at Carter, who simply said. "The assignment's not over yet. And you taught me Makai Knights don't quit."

With the memory fresh in his mind Paul pretended to look thoughtful again, "I suppose so. Then we better get you properly prepared for the next time. Maybe find out exactly what a Makai Guide can do before she surprises you again. One more thing..."

"Don't tell mom?, Carter offered, not hiding the smile this time. Paul grinned himself as he reached up and tossled his hair before both of them headed back to the house.

* * *

Back at the house Jules and Judith were already on that task going over the limited library the elder Greystones had. Judith was at least, seeing how she had been studying the whole Makai Guide concept since Marcus told her and Paul about it. Jules was trying to figure out exactly what kind of Horrors they were dealing with. Still looking through one particular tome she blew out a breath, "Never thought I say it, but I wish my old mentor was here."

"It was Vincent wasn't it?", Judith asked as look up from her book. The idea that she knew that made Jules freeze a bit. "I should have told you sooner dear but I did bit more than a little checking on you once I found out you were engaged to my son. I actively sought out people who knew you an asked what they knew about you."

"Hopefully it was mainly good things," Jules said trying not to sound nervous. If she knew what Vincent tried to do then she might look at her differently.

"I would say mainly excellent things Jules," she told. "Things like how you helped Carter stopped your mentor from exposing our world. That had to be hard."

Cautiously she went, "It was, mainly trying to figure out how the man I knew could be capable of doing what he did." Seemingly sensing her nervousness Judith put small smile on her face and indicated that she should take the seat next to her. Reluctantly Jules did so, hoping this wasn't her way of attacking her.

"Relax dear," Judith said. "I realize you're not him." Jules wanted to relax upon hearing that but still left her guard up. "If I had a problem with you, you'd know it. Honestly I don't think I could have done it, fight my own mentor that is. I didn't look for details but I did get you knew him most of your life. I think about who trained me and what would happen if she went rogue. Like I said I don't think I could have done it."

"Thinking about some of the things he did helped," Jules told. And she was very grateful her soon to be mother-in-law didn't press for details. Still it didn't mean images of some of the things he had done didn't pop up in her head. So she asked, "Did you find anything?"

Judith rubbed her arm in understanding, "I haven't found anything that indicates that a Makai Guide could do what you guys described. I'm assuming the Horror amplified her abilities somehow or adapted them to it's use. How's your search going?"

Going back to her book she pointed out a particular passage, "This come the closest so far at least as far as Lucille is concerned."

Leaning in to get a better look Judith read a name listed, "Helvax. That's just one name dear what about the big one?"

"About that, she said as she reread the passage, "I don't think he's an actual Horror. According to this Helvax, once attached to a woman in grief it will then search out another like minded vessel to be her partner."

Judith brow furrowed in confusion, "So basically this one Horror can possess two people at once?"

"If I'm reading this right," Jules told her, "the other one is basically the muscle of the duo. Essentially an intelligent puppet."

"Either way what was ever left of this Sean character is what you've been seeing," Judith mumbled as she took the book from Jules. Reading the passage for herself she went, "I still don't believe it." To Jules she added, "Just when you think you read or heard it all where Horrors are concerned."

"I know right," Jules went. Then she felt the sphere activate in her pocket. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" Judith told her to go right ahead and Jules went into the next room. Making sure Judith couldn't over hear her she pulled it out and said, "What is it K-Byte?"

"It might not be much," the Hacker told her, But I was able to get a visual on the Horrors you were fighting last night." Again looking back to make sure Judith couldn't over hear things she urged him to continue. "Doing my usual techno wizardry I was able to track them to a particular location. About a few blocks from where you guys fought them."

Jules stood a little straighter hearing this. Now she had a choice to make, get the information now or wait until Carter got back from wherever he was at the moment. Realizing lives were at stake she told the hacker, "Give me the location." he did so and she looked up to see Judith standing right there.

"Okay, that's something I wouldn't have the nerve to do," she told her.

"I'm just going to scout out the location," she told Judith. And that was her actual plan, so no lie was needed. "See if they're actually still there or if there's any other Horrors in the area before I bring Carter in. There's no point if we head down there and they're already went somewhere else."

"You kids and your modern ways," Judith said shaking her head. "An informant and everything. I know some Knights, Paul included, who would have loved something like that." Jules wasn't sure how to explain the situation with the hacker, luckily she didn't need to. "Carter hasn't mentioned this either so I assume it's not something the rest of us is supposed to know about. Fair enough, anything that helps my boy and future daughter-in-law is all right in my book. But at least take Marcus with you, I rather not tell Carter I let you go off by yourself."

"I'll get him," Jules told her. Neither was sure what to do next so Judith gave her a quick hug.

"Be careful honey," she said.

"I will," Jules told her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." with that she set off to find Marcus then head to that location. Hopefully this wasn't a mistake on her part but they had to know before the Horrors fed on somebody else.

* * *

The building looked normal enough from the outside. To be honest it looked like a bit of a dump nobody's lived in for a while. Standing close to a walll so she couldn't be easily seen by anyone passing by, still Marcus did his best to stand in front of her and block her from view, and her view in the process. She didn't need to see the building in order to do this. Holding a simple disk in her hand she quickly activated her brush and waved it over the disk quickly. Various symbols hovered in the air over the disk, looking a bit like a radar of some sort. Which it basically was.

"I got something," she said. Marcus looked back to see as well. There were exactly two massive dots that seemed to hover above the rest of of the symbols. "That has to be them. I'm not detecting anything else in there."

"So what do we do now?", Marcus asked.

Before she could answer a hand clamped down on her shoulder that made her jump. She looked back and saw Carter was the owner of said hand. And he was not looking pleased at that moment. "Carter," she said trying to sound normal, "What are you doing here?" He answered by holding up his sphere, "K-Byte, right. I should have guessed he'd contact you you too."

Behind him his father commented, "This was why I never had a partner. More trouble than they're worth."

"It can have it's advantages," Carter informed him. And Jules was happy he was at least defending what they do. "Although communication needs to be worked on occasionally."

"I was just scouting it out," She told him.

"That's what mom said," Carter told her. He looked past her and Marcus to the building that brought them here. "What did you find out?"

"They're in there," she told him, "and there's no other Horror that I can detect," she held up the disk for emphasis before pocketing it.

"I still don't know what the next step was going to be," Marcus spoke up.

"I was going to get Carter," Jules told him. Carter just looked at her, "I was going to get you. At least call you. Now that you're here what do you think? It won't be dark for hours. It could be our chance to catch them by surprise if they're getting ready for tonight."

"Yes it would," Carter agreed while looking at the building. "Come on let's check something out first," he told Jules. The rushed over to the building with Paul and Marcus right behind them. Ignoring the main entrance they looked around the building until she spotted a side entrance in a alley. Marcus went to go in but both Carter and Paul stopped him. Carter looked at Jules and she knew he wanted her to check the door first. Getting out her brush she did a quick examination of the door.

""There it is," she said. With a quick couple of waves with her Brush a Black piece of paper with blue symbols appeared. "She might be a Horror now but Lucille apparently still has some tricks in her bag."

"What is it?", Marcus asked. "Some sort of barrier?"

Paul spoke up, "It's a booby trap." Jules nodded in agreement as she worked out the best way to get around it "All the doors are probably set up like this."

"I told you there were some advantages," Carter told his father. "Can you get around it Jules?"

"Eventually," she told him. "But it's going to take some time."

Looking up at the brightly lit sky Carter commented, "Right now we got plenty of it. Xypher, is it blocking you sensing anything inside?"

"No," the pin answered. "Jules was right, those two are the only ones in there. We got lucky there." Carter and his father made a similar grunt.

"You three get get comfortable and stand watch," Jules told them. "I'll get started on this."

"A little bossy isn't she?", Paul commented.

Xypher told him, "You got no idea." Which earned him a quick flick from Carter.

"Thank you," Jules told him as she studied the seal on the door. This one was going to be a little tricky.

* * *

From an upper window Sean looked down into that very alley. "They are down there,"he said sounding a bit amazed. Turning back to Lucille he went, "How did they find this place? They didn't follow us last night."

Studying her cards intently she said, "They had help. But who it was is being protected by a strong seal of some kind. But this person has many eyrs?", this was the first time her own reading confused her. "I can't find this person's location."

"One of them probably knows it," Sean offered. "Can you get it from there."

"No," she told him after flipping over a few more cards. "The ones who know are making sure to shield what they know about this many eyed individual." The frustration she was feeling was evident in her voice.

"So should we head down there then?" Sean asked as he stepped away from the window. "Granted their uninvited guest but we should still be proper hosts and all."

"No," she responded sounding board. "The Priest will try to disable the spell. Let her tire herself out first and let them come to us."

"And show them the play room," Sean said with a grin. "I do love showing it off, it's so exciting."

* * *

The sun was already descending in the sky when Jules finally got the black seal off the door without it going off. Carter held his father and Marcus back as Jules checked the door one more time before opening it. Carter was right behind her as she went in with her brush ready to defend against any attack. When none came Carter waved his father and Marcus in quickly then let the door close behind them. Jules pointed out the stairway before she went toward it and did a quick check for any more traps before the group headed up.

Carter kept looking around for any sign of danger. He didn't want to admit it out loud but not having his sword, and therefore his armor, was making him feel a little naked at that particular moment. Not to mention a little more cautious. He only felt a little better when he caught his father doing the same on the other hand looked like the proverbial cat in a room full of rocking chairs. "Relax," Carter told him.

Marcus looked at him as they hit another floor before continuing up. "Because the Horrors can sense the fear?"

That depends on the Horror," Carter told. "With these two it's likely."

"But mainly," Jules cut in, "it looks like you're about to sprain something you're wound so tight." Carter didn't say anything, mainly because she was right.

Then his father spoke up. "You're not much one to talk son. The first time I took you out hunting I was surprised you could still move you were so scared."

Both Jules and Marcus both chuckled ast that statement. Particularly her. He was even positive he heard Xypher snicker a bit. Carter realized why his dad said it, to get Marcus to relax a bit. Still didn't mean it wasn't annoying, "I was eleven."

"You were the one who insisted that you were brave enough to hunt with me," his father added.

Now past the nerves, apparently, Marcus asked him. "Have you ever been in a Horror's den before?"

Looking at the flight of stairs they still had to go Carter answered with, "Yes, but not one at this type of power level. How about you Dad?"

Paul looked surprised, like he just realized he had been calling him dad instead of father. A small smile formed on his face that quickly went away, "No, this is a first for me."

Jules held up a hand to stop them as she reactivated the mystical radar in the palm of her hand. "They're a floor above us. So stay behind me and Carter when we bust in."

"Told ya you had no idea how bossy she could be," Xypher spoke up. Jules quickly turned around and flicked him herself before resuming his course. "Hey!", he protested, "It's bad enough when he does that to me. Please don't start flicking me too Jules."

"Then don't say anything that'll make me flick you," she told te pin. "We're almost there," she informed the group who slowed down when she did. She pointed at a particular door that they headed for. One more quick check she opened it to a hallway with several other doors. Checking the disk on last time she announced, "They're on this floor."

"Xypher," Carter began.

"I'm sensing them," he said. Carter slowly entered the hall, feeling the darkness just hanging in the air. Judging by his father's reaction so was he. They past a few doors until the pin called out. "On your left." Carter immediately looked over there to see a lone door. One look at Jules was all she needed to do a check on that particular door, even going over it twice before nodding at him. She backed up a bit as he came forward and kicked the door in and rushed into the room with the rest of them on his heels.

"Seriously doesn't anyone knock any more?", they looked up to see Sean and Lucille on an upper floor looking down at them. Carter quickly located the stairs but one of those giant Tarot cards appeared on the steps blocking his path. Then one covered the door they just came through, as much as Marcus pounded on it the card wouldn't move. They were trapped. "Well since you're here we might as well be gracious hosts, as tedious as that thought is. Lucille, would you please show them the playroom."

"Of course," she said as she wave her hand.

Behind them the card blocking the door seemed to multiply and cover the room other wall, floor and ceiling. The size of the room even seemed to grow from their perspective. The four of them quickly closed ranks and stood back to back. Jules, Paul and Marcus had their brush and swords at the ready respectively while Carter kept his eyes on Sean who jumped down, a sword in his hand as well. As Lucille slowly hovered down to their level Sean said, "What do you think? A little more interesting looking than the usual human .playroom, at least I think so any way. I just know it makes Lucille happy."

"And if we're not in the mood to play?", Jules demanded.

"It's so adorable how they think they have a say in the matter," Sean said Lucille.

"The son looks annoyed," she said, which caused all eyes to set on him.

"He does, doesn't he?", Sean muttered to himself. "I know, do you think I should show him my collection? Just this once." He was on the borderline of begging with this request. Lucille gave him a lazy looking nod as an answer. Grinning ear to ear Sean wave his arms around in a grand fashion. Various swords started to hang in the air, slowly spinning around in circles. Carter subconsciously counted about twenty before he forced his attention on the Horrors in front of him.

"What do you think?", he asked, almost giddy. "My little trophies from the Knights I've bested. Most from before Lucille and I joined forces." Carter's eyes darted back and forth between him and the swords. What did that mean, before they joined forces? Almost like he was reading his mind, his grin only got bigger. "Shall I explain what I mean?", Sean asked innocently enough. "Of course I should, you wouldn't fully comprehend on you own anyway. You see after I was forced out I decided to prove to the rest of them that I was the best. So I tracked down those I could and proved my point by taking the one thing that had more value than their very life. Their sword and armor. I did sometimes wondered if the ones I bested were still alive at this time. But that feeling passed quickly enough.

Carter walked toward one of the swords in the air and swung an arm out. His hand passed right through it. "An illusion," Carter stated looking right at Sean and Lucille. "Others would have noticed this many Knights losing their weapons before now. How many of these are actually real?

"That's for us to know sonny boy, Sean told him. "Think you're smart I see, yet you fell right into here with no extra incentive from us." Suddenly more of those Tarot cards appeared between him and the others, effectively cutting him off from them.

"Carter!," Jules and his father both screamed as they pounded on the card. Before long she started blasting at it with her brush as he and Marcus began trying to chop at it with their swords.

"What's you're game?!", Carter demanded.

"Normally the game would consist you running a maze, survive without either me or Lucille finding you first then you'd live. If either of us found you first then well you'd be dinner," Sean told him, as easily as someone discussing the weather. "But Lucille said you'd be too good at it and we couldn't have that so I came up with a new one, with the lovely lady approval of course."

"Flattery," Lucille said, almost sounding disgusted. With another wave of her hand the room seemed to shrink down a bit into a lone hallway that seemed to extend until infinity. The swords real and fake still spun in the air as Sean stood on the other end, between them was his double bladed staff hanging like the rest of them. Just close enough that Carter could go on the attack as soon as he grabbed it. Sean's grin grew bigger in anticipation of the game starting.

"The game is simple," Sean told him. "Just grab your weapon."

Suspicious Carter went, "It can't be that simple."

"Of course it's not, my dear as you suggested," with another flourish of her hand Tarot cards started flashing back an forth around the weapon. "I assure you the edges are quite sharp," Sean continued. "I would imagine that they would take a limb right off in one go. We have to keep it interesting after all."

"Only to you," Lucille muttered.

"Now let's not have a disagreement in front of the uninvited guest," Sean said turning to her. "They didn't come all this way to see us squabble before they die." Feeling the others behind him just staring Carter just eyed the cards as they passed by. He wasn't detecting a pattern, at least not one he recognized immediately. And he wouldn't put it past them to change it up or make it go faster if he did try for it.

Then some else caught his eye in the floating fields of swords. And suddenly a new plan came to him. So far Sean, and more importantly Lucille, didn't notice it so far. Not taking the chance that she would Carter started running down the hall. Sean''s grin got bigger, almost salivating over the idea of him getting sliced to ribbons. And if he didn't time this right he still might. Increasing his pace he jumped forward once he was close enough.. But he didn't try for his double bladed staff as he sailed over it. He kept his arms close as he started curling his body mid way, barely avoiding those cards, so he landed in a roll to his feet and continued forward. Caught off guard both of them didn't react as he reached into the field of sword while still looking right at them. His right hand wrapped itself around a familiar handle of his family's sword and pulled. In the same motion he whipped the sword around cutting Sean in the chest.

"Sean!", Lucille cried out as he stumbled back clutching his chest. Most of the swords faded away, leaving five, including the double bladed staff behind him and the one in his hand. Swinging it around easily Carter stood straight with the tip of the blade pointed at the floor. Jules and the others quickly went forward as the cards blocking them faded away while Lucille was stunned. Sean produced a blade of his own as he took the hand away from his chest to study the blood there for a moment.

"A lucky shot with a broken sword," he sneered.

"I grew up around this sword," Carter told him as he started swinging it around again easily enough. "I know how to use it properly." To prove this Carter easily intercepted Sean's blade as it came at him and deflected it away. Then going on the attack keeping Sean on the defense until he made enough space between them to rethink his strategy.

While that was going on Jules studied the still flashing tarot cards that were whizzing by the double bladed staff. Carter was still holding his own but this was still in their way, and Jules wasn't sure at that particular moment if Carter could summon another armor, even if it was his family's armor, if Lucille decided to get involved. She should have paid more attention when Vincent explained how the soul metal worked. Neither she or Reks even thought to ask if she remembered correctly. If it wasn't magic related neither of them really cared. And now didn't seem like a good time to find out.

"Marcus," she said, "Give me a hand, Paul get ready." He didn't argue, much to her surprise, and nodded as they followed her. Wrapping a hand around her brush the bristles started to close enough she studied the movement of the cards. She pretty much did the same when Carter was preparing to make his move, so far she couldn't detect a difference in their movement. Waiting few more moments she ignored the duel betwen Carter and Sean on the other side, and the fact that Lucille was now looking in their direction. She couldn't worry about that now. "Marcus now!", she ordered and thet placed their respective weapons into the flashing cards, blocking their path and creating an opening. "Paul," she called out, he didn't hesitate as he reached in and grabbed the staff and pulled it out into the open.

Once free the cards disappeared from view. Not trusting her eyes Jules put her brush where the cards were and didn't feel any resistance. The Horror was apparently telling the truth, that had to be a first as far as she was aware of.. "Come on," she told them and they rushed forward toward the battle still happening.

Unaware of what was currently happening with the others Carter kept up his duel with Sean. And he had to admit the guy was probably good before the horror, or whatever it was his mother wasn't exactly clear about Jules research on the matter, got him. But there were hiccups in what he was doing, so much so that he was able to snap off a quick reverse round house kick to knock him back. Carter pauses as he heard something fly past behind him. Risking a look he saw Lucille stand a little too close staring at a metal spike now embedded in the wall between them. He looked over to see Jules pull out another slip of grey paper out with his father holding the double bladed staff and Marcus right behind her. Seeing an opening he kicked Lucille back before swinging the sword at Sean, who easily blocked it.

Sean started swinging a little wilder now, frustration getting the better of him. So much so Carter was having a hard time keeping up with the new attack. Behind him Lucille ran right for Jules who rushed in to meet her. In it all he heard his father shout, "Carter!" He looked back just long enough to see him toss the staff in the air. Getting some space between him and Sean he threw the sword he was using in the air as well. Both weapons passed each other as Carter caught his weapon with one hand and quickly brought into play as Paul caught his sword and held it at the ready. With practice ease Carter used both blades to deflect Sean's attack.

Lucille attacked Jules with a viciousness that wasn't there in their earlier encounter. So much so Jules was finding herself being forced back. Suddenly Lucille retreated back several steps holding a reddish grey slip of paper in her fingers. Jules recognized it almost immediately, "No." With a smirk Lucille threw the paper down to the ground. The energy wave it released quickly over comed all four humans. Jules did her best to fight the effects the wave caused. It would use their worst fears against them. She kept telling herself that whatever she was going to see wasn't going to be real. It was all an illusion created and magnified by the spell.

"Look at what happened to you," a new voice told her. She quickly located the source and found Vincent looking at her, disappointment etched on his face. "This is my legacy now. I should have killed you instead of Reks. I never should have taken you in to begin with, I just felt sorry for the unfortunate woman who gave birth to you."

"You're not real," she strained to get out.

Carter wasn't sure what just happened exactly. He was fighting Sean now there was the hell was going on. Still he was ready for the next attack. At least that was what he thought. Then "What a disappointment of a son you turned out to be."

"Dad?", he went recognizing the voice. He turned to him and saw how disgusted he looked.

"Tell me about it," Jules said as she walked by with her arms crossed. "I realized too late that I choose the wrong one." She closed her eyes and leaned her head a bit as a hand lightly caressed her cheek. The owner of the hand came into view.

Reks looked at him with a smug smirk, "You lost any way Knight. Her heart was mine all along."

"Not real!",a voice sounding like Jules came through the void.

"Carter listen to me," Xypher spoke up. "I'm seeing what you're seeing and this isn't real! You know exactly how Jules feels about you. Remember at the club when you ran back because you thought you left her in danger? Think about that moment and hold on to it."

He tried to do just that. Through the chaos in his mind he remembered what Xypher was talking about. He ran to the door and looked in fearing the worst. But there she was, sitting on the counter without a care in the world. Then she looked up and smiled warmly at him, and he knew she loved him. Focusing on that instead of the scene in front of him it started to fade away, enough thast he saw Sean come toward him and he lashed out in response.

"You're not real!", Jules shouted at "Vincent". Raising her brush above her head she slammed it down to the ground. The wave of energy it released quickly dspersed the spell Lucille just laid down. Although it left the four of them a little woozy they stood tall and faced the two fallen humans. "Now you just pissed me off," she told Lucille and started for her until Carter stopped her by holding an arm out.

"We know your story," he told Lucille who shot a look toward Marcus. "We know about the future you would have had."

"I should have had!", she shouted back.

"Well here we are," Carter told her. "A Knight and Priest getting married soon, a future that should have been. But that wasn't meant to be, because of your Knight. He cheated on you and struck back when you confronted him." The way she seemed to be getting angrier told him the story Marcus told them was the truth and not just heresy. "You tried to convince Jules that I'd do her the same way."

"Because you will!," she practically exploded. "All you Knights are exactly the same!"

Carter took a step forward with his arms outstretched, "Then prove it! You were told to stop trying to be a Guide because you discovered secrets you weren't suppose to know about through your readings. Then read me. Read me and tell me I'd be capable of doing that to Jules."

"Lucille don't", Sean tried tro say before a backhand from her shut him up. Not taking her eyes off Carter she made the cards hover in the air in front of her. They started moving on their own. She looked up at them, behind him Jules held her breath. Carter just stood there with his arms out, waiting. After what seemed like an eternity Lucille lowered her head slightly. A single tear dropped down her cheek right before her rage exploded. Shouting a cry of agony at the top of her lungs the cards started spinning around her revealing her Horror form once again. Behind her Sean dropped his human appearance extending the spikes on his forearm. Around them the figures in the cards start to move, first looking at them then stepping out of the cards.

His father suddenly standing next to him, Paul said, "Get those two. Marcus and I will hold off the rest." Carter nodded to him as he and Jules took up similar fighting positions. Without a word the charged forward as the beings from the cards did the same. Carter, his father and Marcus begun slashing away at them as Jules blasted them with her magic at will. While most of the now living images were focused on the two of them both Paul and Marcus made their way forward and started slashing away, creating a opening to the two Horrors.. Carter and Jules ran through it before more came in and closed it.

Taking the lead Carter took care of of any stray image warrior coming close. Lucille came at him trying to catch him off guard. He jumped at the last second landing on her shoulder and leaping off her toward Sean. Who used a forearm spike to block the one end of the double bladed staff coming at him. Quickly changing direction Carter spun around and came at him with the other end as the other forearm spike intercepted it. Spinning around again Carter lashed out with a high kick catching him in the gut, Sean stepped back with a grunt as most of his air left him, bent over slightly, from the impact. He backed up again as Carter swung the staff around. Continuing his spin Carter brought the staff back around. Seeing the blade coming Sean tried to get the spike back in the way but the blade came in faster, slashing him in the shoulder. Grabbing his wound and crying out in pain Sean backed up again while Carter swung the staff around before bringing to rest in the crook of his arm, ready for the battle to continue.

Caught off guard by Carter's tactic Lucille didn't see Jules come in with a straight punch to the face. Knocked back more by surprise than anything else She was caught by a quick kick that hit under her chin that snapped her head back. Sensing the opening she needed Jules energized the bristles of her brush and went to strike her with it. But another tarot card appeared to absorb the blow. "Damn it," Jules muttered as she quickly backed up, she wasn't fast enough. Lucille recovered enough that she formed those cards to block all of her attacks again. Her Horror form seemed to smirk a bit as she apparently sensed the desperation rising in Jules. Thinking fast she jumped up acting like she was going to perform a kick of some sort. Like she thought a card appeared to block her path but instead she used it to jump again and flip over the horror. Energizing her brush again Jules swung as she landed and made contact this time. Lucille recoiled in pain as she stumbled forward but Jules didn't immediately celebrate, the chances of that working again were slim. The Horror would be looking for it now if she tried it again.

For several more minutes the fight went on. Before long Carter and Jules found themselves back to back facing their respective opponents. With the moments they had since both Horrors were apparently regrouping as well Jules went, "Sean basically a puppet right?"

"According to your research," he responded.

"What do you think will happen if we take out the puppet master?"

"We cut the strings," he said said as he spun around her and took a swipe at Lucille who didn't get a card up in time. The sight of holding her side enraged Sean to the point he wasn't even thinking, just attacking anything that was in his way, including the images that were on his side. Jules and Carter quickly got out of his way although it was obvious his attention was on Carter. Jules went back on the attack on Lucille, her wound apparently making it hard for her to focus and call up the cards to defend her as her blows were landing more frequently now. In his rage Carter was able to lead Sean were he wanted him, eventually taking up position behind Lucille. Pulling an arm back Sean lunged at him with the spike. Carter rolled out of the way at the last second as the spike sailed over him and into Lucille's back.

"Lucille!", he cried out as it dawned on him what he had done. Still lodged to the spike Lucille held up a hand to form a barrier of cards in front of her. Running in and jamming one of the blades of the staff into an opening before the barrier closed completely. Quickly reaching into a pocket he pulled out a regular human lighter that he tossed to Jules. Catching it she flicked the flame to life and brought her brush to it. Pulling it away a flame trail followed the bristles. Pirouetting in place the flame circled around her as she brought her hands above her head. While Jules was doing that Carter worked the blade in the opening until he was able to break part of it away, a hole large enough for Jules to do what she need to do. The trail of flames concentrated in the bristles of her brush. Lowering it and taking aim she launched a fireball at the opening. Carter made sure it stayed open before he ran past and took a swing at the unprotected side of Sean as the fireball hit Lucille. Both was engulfed in a massive explosion. Both of them screamed around them the image warriors started to fade away, returning to the cards they came from. Then some of those cards flew past all of them and began circling around the flames. They heard Sean say, "Lucille what are you doing? NO... Argh!"

Xypher mumbled, "That can't be good." as they kept their eyes on the scene. Eventually the cards and flame faded away revealing what looked to be Sean. But now he had Lucille's head and wings with streaks of white Flowing over the red body. Xypher spoke up again, "She forced the two of them together. This is Helvax's true form." Flexing it's wings and extending the forearm spikes again the Horror looked at them.

Carter reacted first running in with the double bladed staff at the ready. Helvax started to go for him but then it covered up it's face as Jules sent blast after mystical blast at it to distract the Horror. Paul and Marcus ran in as well joining in as Carter slashed one leg as they took the other. Paul started to hold the sword over his head but a Tarot card appeared that slammed Marcus into his first instinct was to go to his father Carter kept his attention on Helvax. Separating the staff into the two short swords he jumped at the Horror again. It raised up a hand to swat him away but Jules quickly shot a metal spike into it's arm. That distraction was enough for him to jump off the horror's leg and into the air and kick the spike still lodged in the arm. Helvax screamed as she batted Carter away with it's other hand before tearing the spike free. It hurled the spike bake at Jules who jumped out of the way before launching another one at the Horror.

Grunting as he got to his feet Carter reconnected his bladed to the double bladed staff and ran at Helvax again. Dodging cards as they suddenly appeared in his path he slowly made his way closer before feinting to the right and swinging one of the blades at it's knee. Catching Jules' eye he briefly looked above him then at Helvax. Getting the idea she helped Paul and Marcus get to their feet before telling them, "Follow my lead." Again Paul didn't argue as they followed her toward the Horror. The Horror's attention now on the incoming attack, Carter quickly spun the staff over his head. The newly cut circle above him opened up letting an unearthly light shine down upon him. Red armor rained down on top of him and quickly covered his body.

Realizing a little too late what was happening Helvax turned and came face to armored face with Rook. Swing the bladed staff around a bit he ran toward the Horror. Helvax didn't back down and came at him as well. Wings flapping it rose into the air making Rook watch it ascend. Then the wings stopped flapping and the Horror dropped straight down, forearm spikes fully extended. Rook jumped back to avoid being impaled as the spikes stuck into the floor. Before Helvax could free herself Rook lashed out with the double bladed staff breaking both of them. Rearing to it's full height, with a grunt Helvax regrew the spikes.

Rook ran in and jumped up to attack. The Horror kicked out a foot sending the Makai Knight flying back. Skidding on the floor a bit Rook got to a knee and tried to figure out a new strategy. While he did that Helvax reached for him. Jumping to his feet Rook leaped on the outstretched arm and ran up it. It was a short distance so he jumped up again and repeatedly stomped on the Horror's head before gravity won out and he dropped back to the floor. Stunned from the move Helvax tried to cover it's face with one hand as it tried to keep Rook and the others back with the other.. Getting under the hand Rook ran past slashing at it's legs again. Howling in pain Rook kept going until he reached the spikes still embedded in the floor. Pulling one out he shouted, "Jules!". Seeing the spike in his hand she retrieved another grey slip of paper. He threw his at Helvax as Jules lauunched a metal spike at the same time. Both spikes pinned Helvax to the wall behind her by the wings. As she pulled herself free by ripping the wing Rook came in again and slashed through the Horror.

With one last cry of anguish Helvax exploded in a fireball that quickly dissipated. The armor flew off of him as it returned to the portal above him. Around them the Cards slowly started fading away revealing the loft they were covering up. Before too long things were back to normal. Then Jules pointed behind him, "Carter."

He whipped around and saw a human looking Lucille stumble out what was left of the explosion. Singed and wounded she reached out toward him with a pained and sad look on her face."Be...", she said as she slowly came forward. Carter was at the ready for any sort of attack. But all she did was come toward him slowly, almost willing herself to reach him. "Be...," she repeated. "Be happy..." Slightly confused bt her choice of words Carter caught her as she fell forward. In his arms she looked up at him, fresh tears streaming down her face. Smiling weakly she told him, "Be happy together," before she slumped in his arms, body disappearing into a bunch of tarot cards that blew away like dust.

"That wasn't the Horror," Xypher announced once she was gone. "That what was left of the real Lucille."

"Be happy together," Carter repeated before looking over at Jules. She took his arm and silently led them out of there.

* * *

Hours later after they rested after the ordeal Marcus stood holding the sword out. Jules waved her brush over it, bristles glowing as she made several slow passes over it. Finally she said, "I can't detect anything. Damn if I know how it was done." Next to them Judith stood there with a I told you so look on her face. "Are you absolutely sure something was done to the sword? Because I'm convinced those two are making it up."

"I thought the same thing," Judith informed her. "At first."

"But the weight is off," Marcus insisted. "At least compared to every other sword I've every wielded."

"It's going to go down," Judith added, "as one of life's great mysteries. That secret was lost when Paul's grandfather died along with the Priest who did it."

"I better get back to practicing with it," Marcus said as he sheathed the blade. "If you'll excuse me." With a slight bow he left for the practice yard. Judith smiled and went to her not quite so secret porch. Jules joined her and together they watched father and son in a sparing match.

"Well this was one way to introduce ourselves to each other wasn't it?", Judith said as they watched for a bit.

"It wasn't exactly how I imaged our first meeting going," Jules agreed. "I'm just happy Carter and his father are on better terms now."

"You will get no argument from me there," Judith told her.

* * *

Carter blocked and parried everything his father threw ar him with the wooden training sword they were using. Backing up when necesary and charging forward with his own attack only when he saw the appropriate opening. And he knew his father's tells well enough to know when an apparent opening was a trap. Then he did sometc the wooden sword up Carter grabbed his wrist with his free arm before Paul could bring it to his neck, and claim victory. Struggling a bit Carter was able to flip out of the hold and in the same motion flipped his father over to his back. It stunned him long enough for Carter to bring the edge of his sword to his father's neck.

Seeing the situation at hand and not seeing an immediate way out he dropped his training sword and said, "I yield." Keeping the blade there he reached out a hand to help him to his feet. "Good," he muttered, "you remembered the lesson about not assuming the battle is over until it is. So did you learn that little flipping move from Lowell?"

"Not exactly," Carter told him. "I came up with it myself using what both of you taught me."

"Combining the skill sets into something your own,"Paul said. "I figured as much when I saw you fight the Horrors those two times. Good for you son," he slapped him on the arm. "You're as good as me now."

"Almost," Carter told him. He looked over to the practice yard and his father did as well. Together they watched Marcus try to swing the sword around like he witnessed Carter doing. "Looks like he almost has the hang of it now."

Grunting in agreement Paul added, "He didn't even need my grandfather's journals to do it either." Carter looked at him smirk out of the corner of his eye. Guiding him away from the sight to give Marcus a little privacy he said, "So your wedding is in a couple of days now. If I know your mother she already has me dressed in her head, so that should be enjoyable. Are you sure there's going to be room for us? We did confirm that we're attending pretty much at the last minute."

They heard Jules call out, "We'll make room." They looked to see her come up to them.

"Didn't you tell her we were going to have a private chat?", Paul asked him. Carter answered with a slight nod. "Listens to you doesn't she?"

Carter looked over to his side and smirked, "About as well as mom listens to you." He motioned with his head when his father looked confused. Coming in from another direction his mother was joining the apparent party. Before he could protest she worked his way under his arm as Jules stood next to Carter. "I was going to make sure there room for the two of you one way or another."

"He did," Jules confirmed. "Not that I was going to argue the point."

"Hopefully my future daughter-in-law can be as forgiving of the harsh greeting I originally gave her," Paul told her.

"Already forgotten," she told him. "The way I figure it I met you at a bad time." Putting a arm around Carter she added, "Besides you helped raised this guy right here and he turned out all right. So you can't be all that bad."

Paul chuckled at that, "I'll give credit where credit is due where Carter is concerned." He gave his wife a quick squeeze. "But I'll take the bad time excuse, it's close enough to the truth." He looked at Judith expectantly.

She looked back and said, "You're not expecting me to disagree are you?" Paul just grunted.

"I hate to leave so soon," Carter spoke up, "but like Dad said, the wedding is in a couple of days and we still have some things to take care of before then."

"Unfortunately he's right," Jules added. "The major things are done but there are some smaller details to take care of."j

"Don't worry dear," Judith told her. "I remember those particular days well." Letting go of her husband she gave Jules another big hug. "We'll see you at the wedding. You come here," she told Carter who obliged and she hugged him as well. "My boy's getting married, I can hardly believe it."

"It's still a little surreal to me too mom," he said as he hugged her back. Letting go he turned to his father and extended his hand, "Dad." Paul took the hand then quickly pulled him into a hug of his own. Then he gave one to Jules, who looked like she was getting squeezed again until she let go. "We'll see you in a couple of days," he said repeating what his mom did. "We better get going," he told Jules." They headed down the path as Paul pulled Judith closer and gave her a quick squeeze as they watched them go.

"A ton of details," Jules said after a bit. "I'm sure we forgot something since we were dealing with Lucille and Sean. And there better not be another mission waiting for you when we get back." Carter nodded his agreement as they walked down the path. "Where do you think we should start?"

"Personally?", he asked. "I think we should have a long talk about you heading into a dangerous situation without me backing you up."

"I was scouting the area out first," she told him, getting a little annoyed. "And I had Marcus with me."

"Ah Jules," Xypher said. "You might want to be glad he didn't let you keep the riding crop for this talk."

She looked at the pin, "Carter would never do me like that, would you Carter?"

"Of course I wouldn't treat you like that." He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. As she rested her head on his shoulder he added, "Much."

She looked up at him, "You heard that, huh?" After a few beats he looked at her and grinned. She returned it as they continued down the path.

* * *

Two days later in a Makai temple Paul, Judith and a group of other Makai practitioners stood around, The two Watchdogs stood on a special balcony over looking the situation. Before long one man, Makai Priest Alexander, stepped forward and faced those who had gathered. Looking at no one in particular he nodded on either side of the room ten Makai Priests and ten Makai Knights standing in rows of two got into position. The Priest each took out their Madou Brush and pointed them at a area slightly above them, creating five softly glowing orbs that created a lighted walk way of sorts on the other side the Knights unsheathed their swords and created an arch of steel. Before long Jules and Carter both appeared and came forward. Carter had the staff in his hands while Jules held her brush like a bouquet of flowers as they met in the middle by Alexander.

Carter held out his staff and opened his hand slightly Jules did the same with her brush as she held it against the staff. Both of them grabbed both items and stood there. Alexander stepped closer and retrirved a ribbon that he tied loosely around their hands. Looking at the assembled crowd he began, "Friends, and esteemed Watchdogs, we have come here to bear witness to these two protectors who have decided to pledge their loyalty to each other and no other. Have both of you agreed to this arrangement, swearing not to do anything to nullify this union and join forces to protect humanity from the Horrors and their like. Do the two of you swear to honor and protect each other? To lay down your life for the other if need be. To defend humanity as two protectors acting as one?"

"I do," Carter said.

Jules smiled as she said, "I do as well."

Nodding Alexander looked at the crowd. "These two have sworn before us their intention. And as the one presiding over this union I accept their statements as the truth. Now does any one present wish to say anything against this union?" The crowd looked at each other but no one said anything. Satisfied Alexander started smiling, "As no one has issued an argument against this union I pronounce this union of two to be officially united as husband and wife." With the crowd clapping in approval Carter leaned in and kissed Jules. "Let nothing, not Knight, Priest or Horror tear this union apart." as they broke the kiss Alexander undid the ribbon, "Allow me to present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Greystone. And let any Horror that comes across them beware." Again the crowd applauded in approval as Carter and Jules stood there soaking it in, neither letting go of the other's weapon. "Go on," Alexander told them, "Go greet the crowd.

Looking back at him Carter glanced down at his chest and gave a quick wave at the not so hidden camera Jules had pointed out earlier. Jules did the same before both of them walked toward the crowd where they were greeted by several well wisher.

Looking down Alexander mumbled, "You owe me for this one K-Byte."

"Come here dear," Judith told Jules right before giving her another bear hug. Paul congratulated Carter before giving Jules a not quite as big hug as his wife had. "My boy's a married man now," she said hugging Carter and started to cry a bit. "Now remember what I told you there's no rush for any grandchildren."

"Speak for yourself,' Paul said. "I'm fully ready to be a grandfather."

A woman came in a gave Jules a quick hug of her own, "Mom," Jules went.

"I agree with your father in law Jules," she said. "And your father sorry he couldn't make it."

"It's alright," she said. Actually it wasn't but she swore to herself that she wasn't going to throw a fit if he couldn't make it. "Oh mom, this is Carter."

"I figured Jules," she said with a little laugh. "I just wish I could have made it out here sooner to meet you properly." Taking both of his hands she told him, "Take good care of my little girl now, she's the only child I have."

"I will," he told her. "With my life if need be." She seemed satisfied with his answer so she, Judith and Paul stepped aside to get to now each other a little better since they were technically related now.

Jules looked over to see Mason standing there. She walked over to him saying, "Why aren't you with the rest of the group? I'm sure Carter wouldn't mind."

He coughed in his hand a bit, clearing his throat. "First of all my sincere congratulations to the two of you. But first someone wanted to say hello to you personally." Behind him the head of a dark haired woman peeked out, looking a little nervous.

"Hi," Jules said feeling a little confused. "And you are?"

"Um," she began while stepping around Mason, by the way she was dressed she was obviously a Makai Priest."Well you could say I'm your sister-in-law. One of them anyway. Well the one who'd admit to it at any point."

It took a second, and taking a second look at her coat to see a golden pin similar to Carter to put two and two together. "You must be Lillian."

"You would be correct," she said. "I wanted to say hello personally before I greeted Carter." Again Jules was confused and it apparently showed. "I heard about your last assignment with the fallen Priest. I didn't want to put any thoughts in your head after hearing her story."

"I don't think that would have popped in my head but okay then." She grabbed Jules in a hug before she could react. "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am for you two," she said after letting go. "I thought Carter was going to follow my father whole line of thinking in all aspects of his life, so I was ecstatic to hear you were in his life and the two of you were making it official. You are going to see a lot of me in the future, just to warn you. Faux big brother!", she suddenly cried out getting Carter's attention. Once he turned around she started hugging him as well. "Papa wanted to come but he didn't want to cause an issue between you and your father."

Taking a moment to hold her side a bit Jules asked Mason, "Why does it seem like everyone on his side of things act like they want to squeeze the life out of me?"

He chuckled slightly before saying, "I won't presume to speak for others but Miss Lillian is quite the hugger. There were times I was afraid she was going to squeeze Carter in two on occasion." Seeing that Lillian was done talking with Carter he added, "Again congratulation, but I'm afraid Miss Lillian could only get away for the ceremony and this part before having to return. I'm sure I'll see you soon." With a slight bow he followed Lillian out of the room. Both Jules and Carter watched them go before turning their attention to different guests.

* * *

"Wow,what a day," Jules said as they entered his, well now their, home. Carter closed the door behind them and went to the den to put Xypher on his stand for the night. All three of them satisfied there was no red envelope in sight. Before they walked away Xypher spoke up, "I'm happy for the two of you, I really am. Almost like a proud father." Smiling Jules gave him a light tap on the head before they left the den.,

"Jules," Carter said suddenly. "Lillian said her father told her to give me this." In his hand was a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a pin like his. Carter took it and placed it on her jacket. "He's taking you in as one of his as well."

"I'm honored, although I get the feeling the other two daughters wouldn't approve. Based on what you and Xypher told me about them"

"One would eventually," he told her, "the other one not so much." He looked at her, almost like he was studying her, "What is it?"

"It's stupid," she told him. He pressed the issue gently until she said, "I just can't help thinking about Lucille." He nodded in understanding as she went on. "All that hatred that grew in her because she never got to see this day she was suppose to have."

"All because she got involved with the wrong person," he added. Lucille had popped in his head on a couple of occasions today as well.

"Makes me think what would have happened if I never met you," she said putting her hands around his waist.

"Or if I never met you," he told her holding her tight. "But let's not think about the what ifs. Let's worry about the here and now."

"Agreed," she said. "And let's try to be happy like she wanted us to."

Carter nodded his agreement of her sentiment and held her a little tighter. "Are you ready to call it a night Mrs. Greystone?"

Her smile grew a little bigger, That was not something she was going to have to get used to. "I'm ready if you are Mr. Greystone." Keeping his arm around her shoulders they made their way upstairs.


End file.
